A Picture of Imperfection
by HensonsAnimal
Summary: If things weren't hard enough for Bella Swan they were just about to become 100 times worse. After a horrifyingly embarrassing encounter with her boss all she wants to do is keep her head down at work. If only it were that easy! M RATED for Future Lemons and graphic injury descriptions. BPOV & EPOV. A lot of hurt and fingers crossed for a lot of comfort!
1. Chapter 1

Why do I always get the feeling I'm not welcome in my job? Oh yes, that's it!  
Nobody says anything to me. From the moment I step in the lobby it's evident, as I'm nudged away from the elevator like always. My vision blurred by wisps of mile long blonde extensions being flicked harshly over the designer clad shoulders of the other females in my office. As I'm 'shoo-d' to the stairs, all 197 of them, my hopes of gaining a place in the stylish elevator are crushed all over again. I sigh heavily as I begin the steep climb to the 8th floor.

I never understood why the other people in my office didn't warm to me. I tried and tried, volunteering to cover shifts that some were unable to swap. I made thousands of cups of coffee just to try and gain a simple 'thank you'.

I haven't heard a single thank you since I started working here, 13 long months ago. Now I just linger in the silence of the room and try to keep my head down. I have struggled for too long to gain some limelight, some gleaming hope that I would be treated as the adult I am. 40 stairs behind me and I decide to stop daydreaming myself into oblivion and just trudge the rest of my way to the black hole that is my office space.

Tens of men in suits barge past me swinging their briefcases and never apologising when they fly back and smack heavily against my ass or jab me in the thighs. My unbearable but compulsory heels are making my toes numb and the balls of my feet burn already. By the time I reach the last few steps I am clutching my own brown leather satchel style briefcase tightly in my palm, hoping I repaired the clasp efficiently enough to hold my personal work and professional work safe inside.

Amateur photography is a slight hobby of mine I am constantly embarrassed to admit. I saved up with my first few paycheques and bought myself my own SLR. It truly is my baby and I wish I could have it with me at all times, but I knew better than to bring something that valuable to me into this building. A vision of it being shoved out of my hands and falling down every one of these 197 steps causes a shudder to reverberate through my bones.

And it was that very shudder than reminded me why I shouldn't daydream in this building. Before I could focus on reality, it smacked me directly in the face... or the back of my knee to be accurate.  
My aching feet only needed to climb two more steps before it happened. A short man in a pinstripe scuffed looking suit whirled around me and began descending the stairs with vigour muttering on his iphone. He held a heavy bashed up old briefcase in his hairy hand tightly, swinging of its own volition. That was until it came into contact with the back of my stocking clad knee.

The bottom corner of the briefcase thumped against the back of my leading knee, something sharp snagging my stocking easily and pushing through the soft skin where it hit. I yelped in pain before realising my knee was pushed from underneath me. My hands instinctively flew up to protect my face from the marble stairs causing my own briefcase to slide along the lobby of the 8th floor, the clasp smashing against the floor and scratching the expensive finish. My photographs and paperwork sliding further across the lobby to my horror.

My bony knees fell on the stairs with a sickening crunch and the pain that radiated through my thighs took my breath away. My hands finally came into contact with the lobby floor and my eyes squeezed tightly at the aching pain inside me. I whimpered and felt tears rise to my eyes my makeup already seeping into my eyes making them sting uncomfortably.

It took me longer than expected to realise that the lobby floor twitched under my right hand. Wait, what?! Twitched?! My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped as I realised my hand was on a very professionally polished designer brogue shoe. Ignoring the burning pain I was experiencing I hesitantly looked up to see who I had landed on. Really... I wish I hadn't.

Out of anybody in the office, why did it have to be him? The man who has treated me with icy contempt since the first day I started in this godforsaken job. CEO of this floor and otherwise terrifying boss, Edward Anthony Cullen. I gasped loudly when I saw his eyes looking down into mine. I had never seen such heat in them, they were almost black, his breathing laborious and his chest rising and falling faster than I'd ever seen before, his jaw unrecognisably tense.

I heard a slight rattling of expensive pens next to my head and I realised just how close my head was to his custom made briefcase, the source of the rattling. It was then when I also realised just how close my head was to his extremely impressive bulge. There can't have been more than 3 inches between the tip of my nose and the tip of his... you guess where I'm going with this. I was momentarily hypnotised by the prospect of actually seeing the hidden package in front of me when I heard an uncomfortable grunt from above. My head flew up automatically, my mouth falling open and my tongue coming out to wet them before pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth. His posture had changed dramatically. His whole body was now undeniably tense, his shoulders hunched over and the rattling in his briefcase louder. He choked out a tense, violent cough and I scurried to my feet to avoid any further embarrassment.

Forgetting the throbbing ache in my knees I attempted to step confidently on the lobby floor but a tiny crack in my knee prevented the swift movement and my hand swiped out in front of me, catching his briefcase and shoving it from his tight grip, our hands brushing minutely. I could swear I heard a faint hissing sound before a louder grunt and thundering footsteps in the direction I had fallen. I fell on my side on the lobby floor, my legs still dangling over the edge of the stairs. I grunted and whimpered as my hips landed heavily on the hard floor, my eyes wandering panicked to see where his briefcase had landed.

And it couldn't have landed in a worse place. His extremely expensive and let's not forget, custom, briefcase had skidded over to mine, papers flying out and the leather exterior grazing against the makeshift clasp on my briefcase, which regrettably sliced through the leather like a knife through butter. I gasped in horror and scrambled across the floor, staggering as I tried to stand and hissing when my knees made any contact with anything. I reached out to help him but as soon as my hand came within an inch of the mixed paperwork on the floor he viscously swiped away.

"Don't even bother" he grunted angrily

I tried again and he grabbed my wrist harshly and physically threw my hand aside, causing me to lose balance and land with a thump on my ass, my tight pencil skirt not allowing me to save the thousandth fall of the morning. I whimpered at the ache in my hip and a few disobedient tears fell onto my cheeks.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin your morning, I jus-" I struggled to speak through my sobs

A deep gasp stopped my sentence in its wake and I tentatively looked up to the haunting eyes of my boss. Following the line of his eyes I saw my knees for the first time causing me to gasp also. Even through my opaque black stockings you could see the red swollen skin of my knees and the purplish bruises bursting to the surface.

I lifted them instinctively to hide them from his glare, the stinging sensation burning my core. I averted my gaze, beginning to stack the paperwork on the floor so I could run from here and hide in the toilet for the rest of the day. A second deep gasp brought me out of my reverie and I looked once again to see his eyes were lingering where my knees were once placed. A deep streak of blood was smeared across the pristine floor.

"Fuck" I muttered under my breath, I could see his penetrating gaze from my periphery but before I could stop myself I flopped onto my side, avoiding any further impact on my bulging kneecaps and threw my sparkling white shirt sleeve on the dark smear.

"What are you doing?!" out of nowhere Cullen's gruff voice made me jump and only spurred me on to mop up the blood more.

"I'm sorry I'll get it all clean, I'm sorry please don't fire me" I started sobbing at the prospect of not being able to afford my rent.

"Why wou-" his angry voice made me jump again, a small yelp escaping my lips. As soon as the noise resonated in the lobby he halted his words, sighing harshly causing me to flinch.

The blood was cleaned up almost as soon as the sigh left his lips. The tone of his voice had only spurred further sobs to fall from my lips as the pain smouldered in my legs and palms. I quickly finished stacking up the paperwork I recognised as mine and shielding my photographs the best I could I threw them down on my brief case and scooped it all into my arms. Cullen knelt on the floor in silence beside me, his inviting hands splayed but tense on the marble floor.

I flinched at the impending danger I felt and quickly scurried away. Stumbling uncontrollably and sobbing as the heat and agony radiated through my pulsing kneecaps. I didn't stop when the wisps of blonde pushed past me, slamming me into a wall and taking my breath from me. I didn't stop when I heard a faint calling from a distance. I didn't stop until I reached my office cubicle. Nobody was in the office yet, it was rare if the other females ever sat down to do work, they normally just bent over guys desks until they offered to write their reports and do their paperwork for them.

I opened the empty cabinet drawer to the left of my office chair and dumped everything in my arms in there, grabbing for my iphone I realised a blue folder that I hadn't previously noticed laid amongst my photographs. I don't have a blue folder? How could a blue folder end up in my brie... Then it hit me. I possessed my boss's personal paperwork. This particular folder had the word 'PRIVATE' embossed on the cover. I felt insane guilt rise through my body and sit like bile in my throat. What have I done?! I could get fired for this surely?!

I grabbed it along with my iphone and made the painstakingly long journey to the east wing of the 8th floor, where his office waited for me. I took the time I needed to get there whilst trying to hurry and be as invisible as possible. If I were to bump into him I would die of shame. I couldn't begin to reflect on the morning I had had, and I decided in myself to wait until I was alone to cry all my shame out. His evil assistant a.k.a my deputy boss wasn't prowling around his office like usual so I saw my opportunity and bent to my knees, wincing at the agony that ran through every muscle in my body. I slipped the folder under the heavy wooden door of his office and quickly turned with haste to limp back to the ladies room.

Looking down to make sure I didn't trip over any rugs or furniture I began to control my breathing and calm myself down. Reflecting on what happened and how I couldn't begin to understand the rage that rolled off of him in waves whenever he looked at me. Just as I started to process the alternative options for his hatred the very gruff cough that has caused every hair on my body to stand on end resonated from the impending turn and only way out of the corridor. My heart dropped into my horribly uncomfortable shoes and I paced on the spot dreading the chance of seeing him again, let alone talking to him.

A flash of a 'stationary' cupboard sign caught my eye as I span trying to find an exit and I launched myself into the door, stumbling as it fell open and shutting it loudly behind me, hiding on the other side and pressing myself up against sharp filing shelves. Heavy footsteps continued their way down the corridor. My heart almost stopped when I heard them stop outside the very cupboard I was cowardly hiding in. When I heard a hand turn the doorknob I could feel the bile rise into my throat again and I clasped my hands over my mouth to make sure not a sound could leave my body.

All of a sudden the door flew open and a clinical light I didn't know existed spilled into the tiny room. Hundreds of items of stationary adorned the walls and I pushed myself further into the room. A rubber doorstop, just inches from the tip of my heels caught the door as it flew towards my face and I always yelped in terror. A grunt followed and the sound of a metal object being dragged across a shelf close to the door was all I could focus on.

The light all of a sudden left the room as the door pulled away from me. Taking all of the breath in my lungs with it, Cullen's footsteps thundered away in the direction of his office and I crumbled to the floor. Letting my tears fall into my hands I cried silently in the darkness. Letting my heavy head shroud my desire to move any time soon.

It wasn't long before an abrupt vibration from my iphone pulled me out of my haze. I looked at the screen, trying to blink the tears from my eyes as I focussed on the bright screen.

_Lateness won't appease me Isabella, if you are not at your desk in 10 minutes you can forget about turning up to work this week. Assistant to CEO, T. Denali. _

I sighed heavily and silently left the stationary room, trudging back to my office in the west wing of the 8th floor. Ignoring the pain in my knees and wiping the tears from my eyes with my sleeve ends. I folded the sleeve ends up on themselves to conceal the blood and make up. If I was lucky enough to avoid the entire building witnessing my tragic morning, something I highly doubt, I definitely don't want to be pulled aside by the other females in cubicles around me questioning about my torn stockings or my spoiled shirt sleeves.

I made it back to my desk in record time considering the pain I was experiencing and ignored the hundreds of tuts and sighs that followed me as I walked through the office. Tanya Denali herself staring me down until I sat at my desk. She had already began her introduction to the days duties... like it mattered if I turned up or not. Like I said.. I'm not welcome in my job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your positive responses! I've had a lovely first email so here's the second chapter, quicker than I had anticipated sending it to you! This one is EPOV and I hope you enjoy! Remember to review, it makes me feel happy! This is a little bit of backstory on Edward and Bella so far. **

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

The interior of my home was still tough to look at since _she_ left. Since I kicked her out into the street I should correct before you start pitying me. I managed to burn every trace of her that lingered when she tore my life apart. Her unbearable intoxicating toiletries that cluttered my bathroom and her ridiculously expensive yet surprisingly minimal clothing that would pummel its way through the doors of my wardrobe before it even opened. Even the memory of simple things from my past causes a shudder to reverberate through my bones and I gripped the marble counter of the island in my kitchen. I looked down into the coffee in front of me and a sigh left my body before I could stop it. The echo that sounded sent an upsetting chill through my spine and I stood straight automatically, pushing away the self-pity that attempted to creep into my consciousness. I didn't have time for self-pity.

My suit was dry cleaned and pressed by my assistant and my hand flew to the breast pocket to fish out the folded up paper I knew would be there. Tossing it into the trash I wondered how long it would take Tanya to actually figure out I know she puts her personal cell number into the pocket once the suit has been cleaned. She is part of the reason I struggle to make it to work every day. I know how important the business is and I worked very hard to get this job. I'm reminded every day what sacrifices I made when I look around my empty luxurious home.

I can't handle thinking about my past every morning and I finish getting ready for work in a haze, dragging myself to my car I'm driving to work before I even realise I have put my keys in the ignition. As soon as I left my car my name was shouted from every possible direction. That was the other thing that deterred me from my job. The amount of women that hoarded around me on a regular basis with no regard for personal space or sense of awareness frustrated me. Unfortunately everybody had discovered what happened to me and thousands of 'sympathy' cards appeared in my office mail box. Naturally if you were to hear that your boss and CEO of your entire floor had walked in on his fiancée with another man in his own bed, you would imagine that two things would run through your head. One, sympathy naturally because, well, she destroyed my life and two, if you _were_ a young female you would back the fuck off. I didn't want to see another woman after it happened and still hold contempt for the majority of people in this building.

I walked straight past all of the girls that called after me and gripping my Italian custom briefcase, I stormed towards the lobby doors and walked straight into the elevator. Before I could close the doors without anybody getting in with me, it was still too early for the rest of my staff to be travelling up to the 8th floor. A streak of caramel blonde hair dove into the elevator just as the doors sealed shut. _Ugh_.

"Thanks for holding the door Eddie" Tanya panted whilst brushing down her hair and straightening her shirt. I briefly caught a glimpse of her chosen outfit of the day. Reminding her that she has to set an example for the other females on our floor apparently isn't always motivation enough for her. All the while secret hoping she does cover up so I won't have to see her tits every day. The sight of her made me feel physically nauseous. Today she was wearing an impossibly tight and short blood red pencil skirt with a zip running from the very bottom where it met her thigh and the top where it attempted to hold her waist together with some self-respect. Her blouse was black and sheer, her fake tits tumbling out of the top of it. How she began to assume that was an appropriate and 'sexy' way to dress was beyond me. I had perfection when it was mine. But what did I know? Sexy is a trap. I know that all too well.

She reminded me that she had stocked up the stationary cabinet and I should take a look to see how great she made the place look. It's a stationary cupboard she's not Da Vinci. I rolled my eyes and kept my head up facing the doors. As soon as the elevator hit floor 8 I stormed out and headed directly to my office. Ignoring her calls after me and I shut the door with force. I could faintly hear her muttered voice and turned on the monitor on my desk. I never shut down the computer in here mainly because I hated waited in silence and I couldn't allow myself to show my anger at work. Not anymore.

I clicked on the camera icon on my taskbar and studied the screen as the CCTV flew up into view. My eyes quickly found Tanya. She was pacing around outside my door, her hands pushing up her breasts like they needed to be any higher. She was checking herself out. I laughed to myself in disgust and tore my eyes away from the screen. Reaching for my briefcase I laid it onto the desk before me and flicked the clasps. Hearing the satisfying click of the case unlocking, I smiled for the first time of the day to myself. This briefcase was the last gift given to me by my mother. She bought it for me when I moved away to Chicago. A going away present with the added homey feel. She had the case upholstered in the identical leather as my bed in her home. I treasured this case and it was the only thing that had the ability to bring me joy in late times. Running my hands over the outer case I had an overwhelming sense of urgency to finally have a hot drink inside me. Not trusting Tanya to make the journey to Starbucks for me, I didn't particularly fancy Rohypnol flavoured Cappuccino. I stepped away from my desk and left the office, ensuring it was locked behind me.

I made my way through the office floor making sure to avoid Tanya, however difficult the prospect might be, I always managed. It wouldn't surprise me if she were in the very stationary cupboard spoiling yet another intern she insists on hiring. Ugh Interns.

The only thing I hated more than women were interns. And female interns should just pack up and leave before they even attempt to appease me. I had no patience for teaching people menial work. They have to file and process orders and answer the occasional phone call given their workload of the day. Interns had been nothing but trouble. Especially Isabella Swan. The very name sends a horrifying chill through my bones. I'll never forget her first day.

I was unbelievably stressed after having arguments all night at home and I really couldn't be bothered to deal with new interns. The last few had tried to steal from the stationary cupboard, after catching them red handed they threatened to sue. Interns were nothing but trouble.

This girl had come to my office to introduce herself. She looked professional in a relatively smart suit. She was pretty but not in your face like most of the other females here. She wore little make up and everything was covered appropriately. She handed me her resume in an attempt to impress me and blinded by my lack of sleep I sent her away telling her I had better things to do that talk to an uneducated intern. I saw tears rise to her eyes and a sense of dread filled my still heart. Before I could say anything to apologise she staggered from my office. Hours later with a grim feeling in my stomach and a nagging sensation in my brain splitting my focus between business at home and this poor girl's feelings, I dragged myself away from my desk and wandered to the other side of the 8th floor where I knew she would be. I don't know what drew me to her but I couldn't stop my feet and before I knew it I was there, looking in the doorway at her. She sat at a cubicle laughing, holding an iphone to her ear and laughing warmly to the person at the other end. It was the lunch hour and the office was empty apart from her. She sat on her own, phone to her ear and her hands still typing away at the computer before her.

Why would she be working through her lunch hour? Why didn't she go out with the other females in the office? There was only one way to find out.

My hand turned the door handle and her voice flooded through the small gap in the door.

"I don't know Alice, I spoke to him once" _was she talking about me?!_  
"Of course he's attractive… Alice don't even joke about that I would never do such a thing…" _what was her friend telling her to do?! _  
"I am not cornering him Alice, he already told me to go away once... yeah… I walked up to him to introduce myself and bam, I'm told I'm uneducated and to basically just fuck off!" _yeah, she did take it to heart, why did I have to be such a dick?!  
_"Well okay we'll see what happens won't we… yeah everyone in this office is sooo friendly we gossip about everything… oh yeah we talk about how we can lure him away..." She giggled into her phone.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. What a waste of time coming down here it was evident she was just like every other girl in this fucking building. She was just a trouble maker that didn't know when to stop. I let go of the door handle in haste and jumped as it clicked shut, my eyes still on the girl before me. Her eyes flew to meet mine at the sound and she dropped the iphone from her hand. It landed on the desk and her face turned infinitely pale as she looked on into my scowling glare. I turned and paced angrily up the hallway back to my office, dismissing Tanya for the rest of the day as I passed her desk. I really couldn't cope with her bullshit either.

A few days later the 'incident' happened. I don't know how else to talk about what I saw and how I felt, I call it an incident to save time and hurt and just shove it away in the cupboard with everything else that is clawing for release.

I had thrown her into the street the evening before and threw her shit along after her. I was no fool and there was no way I would let a woman like that try and squeeze her way back into my life. She was nothing and she needed to be gone. I went to work the next day regardless of the burning agony in my heart and the whiskey that had gone straight to my head all night long. I booked a cab because I'd already had my life ruined, I didn't need to destroy my car. I held on tightly to the door as it carelessly flew over speed bumps and halted with a loud screech outside the building. I threw money at the front seat before staggering out of the cab and walked up towards the lobby. My head was heavy and my heart pounding, whiskey burning its way into my blood. I pushed my way up to the elevator hearing people ask me if I was 'okay' and had I 'seen Vicky' since last night. I barked for everybody to leave me alone in there. How could people have already been told?! I shouted violently as soon as the door closed and fisted my hair as I felt my lungs contract. When it reached the 6th floor I saw red as it stopped and the doors opened.

On the other side, there she stood. Isabella Swan.  
I hated the sight of her and I wanted to throw her out into the street, telling her she could shove her job up her ass. I didn't need a stupid gossiping intern around me right now. Oblivious of my anger she stepped confidently in. All of the intoxicated blood rushed to my head and I could feel myself angling towards her.

She sensed my presence becoming closer, "Good morning Mr Cullen" she politely attributed to the silence.

Before I could stop myself my lips spat out words like they were diseased.

"Good morning_? GOOD MORNING!? _Why don't you just fuck off back to the other whores of the 8th floor and leave me alone!" I barked at her, the volume of my voice almost shaking the elevator.

"Mr Cullen, I don't know what to say…" she stumbled over her words her eyes wider than I'd ever seen and her chest rising and falling, drawing my eyes to it. She had a lower necked blouse on today and another flood of aggression poured from my mouth like uncontrollable word vomit.

"Then say nothing! I know what girls like you want! You're all after money; you're just a lying cheating excuse of a woman!" She gasped and began to open her mouth but she wasn't quick enough. "I see what you're doing, coming to my office and trying to work your way into my life! I see right through you lady! What is this?!" I stepped towards her and shoved a pointed finger into her rising chest. It landed with a thump just above the top of her cleavage. Her eyes darkened and she swiped my hand away muttering a 'how dare you' but it was futile, I was finishing my speech. "You think just because I've been single for 5 fucking minutes that if you flash your tits at me I'll fuck you! Is that what you want?! A quick fuck for a pay rise!? " She gasped in horror once more and panic flew into her eyes. I knew I should have stopped before I said anything close to what was leaving my mouth and luckily before I could start again the unmistakable 'ding' of the elevator told us we had reached the 8th floor. Before the doors fully opened she had fled, she ran, turning left down the corridor and towards the offices.

It was only after she left that I felt the sadness of the previous day's events build back up in my heart. All the while Isabella was by my side, it was only passion that I felt. It confused me and I stayed in the elevator until my body returned to my control. Guilt began to rise up but I pushed it back down. She had no right to make me feel like that. She had no hold over me. No woman did.

Throughout the day I drank, I didn't consider touching my paperwork and files while I had so much alcohol in my system. I hesitantly looked over to the CCTV on my monitor and my jaw clenched at what I saw. Almost every woman in the office was hovering over one particular cubicle. I typed into the search bar to change the camera I was viewing and a growl left my mouth when I gained access to see who they were hovering around. Isabella Swan, who was now hunched over her desk, talking into her clenched hands

Of course she would tell the rest of the office. She would tell everyone what I had done to her and no doubt she would attempt to sue like the last stupid interns.

I waited in my office mulling over my anger until the early hours of the evening. All of the staff left, Isabella leaving last out of the people in her office, dragging her feet behind her, a haunted look on her face. To my utter amazement her eyes flew up to the very camera that was feeding live into my monitor. She looked down briefly before pulling her hands up and buttoning the very top button of her blouse. Completely hiding all of her chest and even the start of her neck from view, she sighed and continued her way out of the building.

Could she sense I was watching her?

The next few days followed slowly and I never heard any reports back of sexual harassment. Nothing about anybody suing and I never saw Isabella in person. I watched her on the CCTV and to my shock, every day her chest was covered and black opaque tights covered her legs. She was dressing drastically over her age and it was all because of me.

I couldn't begin to decipher the feelings I felt for her, for anyone anymore. So I resorted to the only available option left for me, utterly closing myself off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your support so far! I've had lots of nice reviews and a shocking amount of views already for only two chapters! So here is your third! This is basically the first chapter according to Edward. Something I believe a few of you might be excited to read!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**EPOV**

It has been just over 13 months since the day that it happened. Sitting in my office hours before anyone else has the opportunity to arrive to the building has become a horrible routine. The need to avoid contact has grown progressively since _that_ day. I can't help but feel the need for isolation didn't come from throwing Victoria out in the street, but from the way I treated Isabella Swan. The look on her face as I shoved my finger into her chest stirred an emotion in me that I couldn't pin point. The way she walked around the building, head down, daydreaming, it made me feel the need to keep an eye on her.

Countless times I'd cursed towards my monitor when people carelessly bumped into her shying frame as she tried to stumble through the crowds wearing ridiculous shoes. My head and heart were torn. I felt the need to keep an eye on her and watch over her but never would I approach her. There was no way on earth I could trust the girl. No matter how many times the women around her pushed her aside or shoved her into walls, she was still one of them in the most basic sense of a word. And I had had nothing but bad experiences with women.

Maybe all of her skulking was an act! After all I hadn't spoken to her since the incident in the elevator all that time ago. I tried avoiding her at all costs, making sure to check the cameras so I could make a quick exit. Sometimes I wouldn't be quick enough. Too many silent and icy corridor encounters had occurred when I had seen her making her way towards Tanya's desk with an impossibly high stack of files in her small arms. Part of me wanted to help her and the rest of me recoiled in disgust. Was she trying to look pathetic on purpose? Did she really think that would work?!

_Today wouldn't be any different_, I thought with dread as I sat at my desk waiting for everybody to arrive before I could leave to get my coffee. My head pounded and my fingers drummed against my mahogany desk with agitation. _Why is it so fucking difficult just to get myself a coffee in the morning! I'm a grown man for fuck sake!_ I tortured myself with thoughts for what seemed like forever before I decided to throw caution to the wind and head out. I waited until the downstairs lobby of the building was nearly empty. Hoping everyone from the 8th floor was in the elevators before I could descend the male oriented stairs. All of the women dove in the elevators before any man could have the chance to. I had made the mistake of following in on one occasion. Safe to say it will never happen again. The last thing a recluse wants is to be trapped and suspended with 20 women around you pressing god knows what up against you. I shuddered at the memory.

A loud vibration on my desk startled me; reaching over quickly to avoid being distracted again I dreaded who would be the cause of this vibration. My mother would call, never text, and she would call my office phone. I deleted Vicky's number for obvious reasons. Turning it over I was shocked to see who had contacted me. My father rarely contacted anyone as he was constantly on call, being the leading doctor in the state. He was a remarkable man and very secretly, I envied his life. Being able to save people and experience the warmth of healing another person made me hungry to study medicine. That was until I saw my father come home after losing a patient, after that day I swore I couldn't put myself through that. I studied the text eagerly.

_**Good morning son, how are things at the business? I heard about what happened with Victoria and the whole family believe you made the right decision. I'm sorry I haven't contacted you more over the last year but you're aware of what my life has become. This brings me back to my original point Edward. I've been asked to attend Chicago general for the duration of the week to 'impart some wisdom' on the latest graduates. I would love to see you during this time, maybe go out for a whiskey or two. Waiting to hear from you, be safe. Dad x**_

I smiled down at the screen, the whole family was well aware of the situation at hand and we all cherished our father for making these sacrifices to see us whenever he could. I quickly hurried a reply and for the first time in a long time, felt positive for the week ahead. The lack of caffeine however had other plans and quickly intensified my headache, bringing me back to my frustrations.

Grabbing my briefcase from under my desk I held the beautifully worn handle in my palm and fled my office, the condition I had kept my pride and joy briefcase in was a surprise even to me. It hadn't left my side since the day it was given to me. In a ridiculous way, the briefcase was the thing that got me through the year. I couldn't leave Chicago and go back home to the rest of the family, and they all had their own lives to be focussed on. This was the only connection to a happier time that I had. I moved out of my apartment less than two months after the incident happened. I never got any sleep there and never could rest knowing what had happened. It took me a while to really make the place seem appealing to potential buyers because I couldn't shift the horrible images from my head. But eventually and unfortunately I managed to convince a young girl (that believe me, didn't need that much convincing) that her 'daddy' should buy her the apartment for her study home. I even let her have all the expensive furniture that I had collected over the years. Everything in that place was tainted and I had very little from my old home left.

I hummed and began losing myself in a daydream when I started thinking about my apartment. The annoying nature of being a recluse really put a fork in the works of my smooth move in. I bought a larger apartment, wanting the space to be able to change rooms completely and not feel trapped. I couldn't bear to go into furniture stores and be purred at my saleswomen. I bought all of the new furniture I needed online and from specialised warehouses.

As I walked further towards the lobby of the 8th floor I could hear the elevators squeaking under the weight of every single woman that refused to walk the stairs. I hurried my step still virtually lost in thought and began pacing when the stairs came into sight. Men in suits of a thousand different standards were, like I suspected, all running the same pace as I towards the stairs. What is it with women that are too lazy to stretch their legs a little? Surely it would do them good to walk up some stairs every now and then? Then they wouldn't have to obsess and constantly nag on about diets!

Lost in my train of thought, I ignored the unwritten rule of stair travel and instead of going down the left hand side with all the people that were descending; I stepped on the edge of the right hand side. To my ultimate horror, just as my foot touched the marble edge something landed on it. Something small and warm was pushing quite heavily down on my foot and a flash of tan leather skidded past it. The next thing I heard was a gut wrenching crack and a heart breaking yelp, all coming from beneath me. The men around me continued travelling at normal speed ignoring what was happening just inches from them. My head clouded as I looked down and saw the very shade of hair that I had been looking out for on the CCTV for months.

Isabella Swan had barged her way into my world once again. A whirlwind of emotions flew through my head at a hundred miles an hour and my guard flew up instantly. Her hair folded over itself and the heavy curls tumbled over her shoulders as she lifted her head to see mine. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated almost instantly, the torturous chocolate of her eyes almost entirely disappearing. I could see the tears building in her eyes but she refused to let them drop.

In that moment she looked lost. Like a young girl, so innocent and so horrified about what had happened. I couldn't allow myself to pity her, even if she were on her knees before me… Oh no. Before I could think another word my entire body tensed even harder. My jaw was clenched and was on the edge of being painful. My hand began shaking and I could hear my pens rattling together in my briefcase. Her head distractedly flicked towards the noise before her eyes widened even more. The journey her head took to face my hips felt like it took a lifetime. I saw her swallow and her hand tensed on my foot causing me to straighten my back even more.

I hadn't felt a feeling like this in well over a year. It wasn't even like this with Vicky. Of course I was attracted to her, I lived with her for god sake but this felt like a school yard romance blossoming through me. However with a body hungry demon seducing and cloaking every feeling of romance that entered my conflicted mind. The moment her eyes focussed on what was now becoming a serious issue in my pants, I had an overwhelming urge to take her hand and storm back to my office to settle this once and for all. By settle I of course mean fuck the living daylights out of.

The thought of doing that made every hair on my body stand on end. I was not attracted to this girl. She had caused me nothing but trouble all the while I had been here! She was the reason everything happened surely?! She was there making me angry and causing me to lose my patience which drove Vicky to cheating. She was the problem! I pushed all of the confusing thoughts aside when I saw her head begin to pull up to look at me. My tight eyes followed her tongue as it dragged across her full bottom lip. My hips fighting the urge to get myself close to her tongue. And when she pulled her lip in her mouth with her teeth, I lost it.

A strangled cough left my throat and she woke from her trance. Within a second the warm hand was gone from my foot and she attempting to spring up and from what I could guess run away as soon as possible. However as she tried to get up a slight crack from beneath her caused her to wince and yelp quietly again. Her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth pushed into her lip harder. Her flailing hand left her side and this time? Caught my briefcase. Unsure of how to react to her yelping my hand had foolishly loosened on the handle and it left my sight for the first time in years. The brush of her soft knuckles against mine was agony to my reclusive hands and the fury that subsequently raged through my bones was physically hot. I could feel myself sweating under the intensity of my hatred for this woman. I turned with haste towards my briefcase and faltered with horror at what was now laying on the marble floor. I heard a thump land on the floor and assumed it was her.

I stood frozen, looking down at what was in front of me. Her shabby 'satchel' lying opened and folded up, all of her paperwork scattered in front of it and my expensive briefcase laying over where the clasp of her satchel would be, our paperwork mixing together. I wondered to myself how appropriate I would need to be in this precise moment. If the clasp like I had assumed had even nicked the leather of my briefcase in the slightest she would be cleaning toilets for a year. I hesitantly reached down for my briefcase and flipping it over, the clasp of her shitty fucking satchel had seared through the leather like it were foil, it hung with slack as I attempted to lift it slightly and a red haze descended over the lobby floor. I followed the path that they had taken to see that a faint scratch marked their path across the marble floor. Right up to where Isabella now sat. Her eyes were wide and a gasp left her lips, resonating loudly in the lobby. Before I could unleash a torrent of rage she stood up and staggered, hissing and yelping when any pressure forced her knees to bend. She looked like Bambi skating on ice, her hands occasionally tapped unexpectedly against her kneecaps and she winced and stumbled further. When she got closer her hands automatically flew towards the pile of paper. That's all I need, her to mess up the companies private accounts and spoil any chances I have of earning my bonus this year. I swatted her hand away and lowered myself onto one knee, reaching for the paperwork myself.

"Don't even bother!" I huffed, hoping she would get the message and back off before my control slipped.

Just like I expected her hand flew out again in a different direction. This time I put some of my anger into it and shoved it away with a grunt. Regrettably I pushed her more than I perhaps should have and she lost her balance, falling on her side with a thump just like before. Guilt rose in my chest for the first time ever. I have been controlling with women before but have never caused them pain. Her eyes showed clear evidence that the landing she just had hadn't been a soft one. I hazarded a glance towards where she landed. Her pencil skirt clad ass had indeed landed at an awkward angle. I felt like I should apologise but my eyes wandered of their own accord, following the line of her curvy hips and down her thighs. Her skirt had ridden up fractionally and I could just begin to make out the outline of stockings. The demon was back, wanting to push the skirt up and devour her. My eyes followed her toned legs passing her knees before reaching half way down her calves. I was drawn from my haze and re-looked at her knees. Her right knee was swollen beyond belief and her stockings had tightened over the bulge, causing redness to show through. Her other knee was slightly better but there was no way she should be putting any pressure on those for a while.

I had had previously knee related tumbles when I was younger and my father was and still is a very skilled doctor. I was made to sit with a cold compress for many hours of my childhood and adolescence. I knew what this pain felt like, and she shouldn't be here. My gasp and her sentence filled the room at the same time.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin your morning, I jus-" She whimpered over her words and although I was focussing on her legs, it pulled me slightly out of my reverie. She thought she had ruined my morning? Well obviously it's too late to run and get a coffee now but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her when I knew what level of pains she must be feeling. The girl with bulging kneecaps and an aching ass was concerned about _my_ morning?!

My eyes were still fixed on her knees when a gasp left her lips a short while after her sentence. They lifted from my line of vision immediately. I heard a rustling of papers and turned my head sharply to stare at her. I swear I saw her flinch when her eyes connected with mine; they proceeded to duck down and avoid contact again. I hazarded a glance back to her knee, misjudging where they would be my vision landed on the floor where her knees once were and another wave of guilt pulled my emotions through my throat. A smear of dark blood stained the marble floor underneath her knees. Still beguiled as to where it could have come from, I noticed a drip add to the pile. The blood was coming from her. All of the breath that I held in my lungs left my mouth in an instant at the realisation that Isabella Swan was indeed hurt and I wouldn't and couldn't rest until it was fixed.

Before I could bring the wound to her attention she cursed under her breath and flew towards the floor. Swinging her legs to the side she, without even thinking, threw her pristine white blouse sleeve onto the bloody floor. She began mopping it up with the cuff and the bottom of her sleeve, something that perplexed me. I wanted to push her back and tell her I would arrange for it to be seen to but I dare not touch her again. I decided to speak instead, something that I should have considered more thoroughly as the tone in which the words left my mouth was less than desirable.

"What are you doing?!" I huffed, instantly embarrassed and her hand increased speed, attempting to remove the blood from the floor faster.

"I'm sorry I'll get it all clean, I'm sorry please don't fire me" the tears in her voice were audible and my heart sagged in my chest. _Why would I fire her?!_ What did this girl see me as?!

"Why wou-" I grunted back at her, a terrified yelp left her as the words left my mouth and I decided to halt my sentence. Of course I knew what this girl saw me as. She was terrified of me, why wouldn't she be terrified after everything that had happened between us.

I attempted to put words together in my head and adjust my tone when her hands left the stain, it being nearly invisible and returned to stacking the paperwork in piles haphazardly. I wanted her to be able to know I was sorry, I wanted nothing more. My hands twitched to help but my brain halted their actions quickly and they faltered. Pushing on the floor, palms down as to not tempt myself. I saw flashes of colour before she rushed to turn things over and pull them closer towards her. I was almost ready to talk when she shoved a pile onto her satchel and using her hands, pushed herself up onto her agonising legs. I watched in awe as she flushed with pain and panic. She didn't look at me again as she staggered away, stumbling aimlessly and almost tripping over other people's feet.

I knelt there for a few moments lost in my thoughts. A whirlwind of emotions passed through me and I couldn't begin to categorize them, let alone find a conclusion. I wanted her to stay and come back to my office, I had first aid supplies there, I had never distributed them amongst desks on the office floor like I should have but let's face it I've had other things on my mind this year.

Before I could think for any longer the blonde brigade stormed their way out of the elevators. I noticed one girl honing in on Isabella and a flash of panic scratched at my attention.

"Isabella, stop!" I called down the corridor after her, trying my upmost to remain calm and collected.

Of course she wouldn't listen, another girl I recognised to be Irina Denali, Tanya's sister, heard my call and seeing it as a cruel joke shoved herself into Isabella. She turned with force and was knocked violently into the wall, her yelping barely audible and her hands reaching down to shield her knees. The fury that ran through my veins once again startled me. Before I could even consider the idea of walking towards her to check on her she was already gone. However turning right towards her offices as all of the others turned left towards the cloakroom. I began incredulously collecting everything and pushed it into my once, pride and joy, briefcase. Unable to think about anything but her I decided to screw off being late and go find the nearest Starbucks I could.

What had this girl done to me? She had the ability to make me absolutely furious at her one moment and want to pull her into my arms and hold her close the next. Not to mention the beastly side that wanted her every minute every hour. I was torn between three forces, making me backtrack and re-evaluate everything only to tarmac it over and remember what women do. I couldn't bear the agony of considering I had been wrong about her, how could I?! That would mean I would have to apologise for the elevator incident and stalking her on the CCTV cameras. I wouldn't admit to that, not yet anyway. I reached Starbucks in no time at all and ordered a caramel cappuccino and a few muffins. The waitress handed me my cup with a wink, I looked down to see she had written her number on the side of it. I huffed to myself and stormed back to the building. Why are women so infuriating? My thoughts of Isabella and the waitress were shoved together in the forefront of my mind and I began uncontrollably blaming Isabella for what had happened at Starbucks. If she hadn't distracted me with her falling over I would have been able to control the situation here and not become so furious with the world again.

I decided to catch the elevator up to the 8th floor as the stairs had tarnished themselves with the events of today. If I caught even a glimpse of the red stain or the scratch in the marble I would lose my mind. Keeping my head up I stormed towards my office, wanting to lock the door and never come out again. Much to my distain the red headed demon that was Tanya bumped into me on the way. A splash of my coffee spilled on my suit and I was immediately furious once again. She apologised and tried mopping it up but I managed to gently push her away telling her I could deal with it. She informed me that I should take a look at the stationary cupboard because I would be 'impressed'. Seriously she thinks she's an artist. She's a desk monkey that accepts a low wage. That is the sole reason I hired her, she was cheap. I accepted and began walking, her feet followed me and I realised that I would actually have to look. To my surprise she stopped at the corridor and pulled out her phone, typing a message. I hovered when I got to the cupboard and turning back to look down the corridor, the bitch was still there waving her hand silently for me to 'take a look'! In annoyance, I swung the door open letting it catch on the doorstop, faintly hearing a shuffle I assumed it had caused some packaging to shift on the shelf behind it and didn't bother investigating.

Turning the light on I could see that the cupboard looked okay but as okay as a stationary cupboard can look, you know? I grabbed a new stapler from the shelf to my left realising that I probably would need one to categorise all of my loose and tattered files again. I flicked the light off and walked out pulling the door with me; I waved the stapler around in an animated fake enthusiastic way to appease her and turned with haste to my office before I could see her haggard face wink at me for the billionth time this morning. Reaching for the handle of my office door I noticed a flash of blue at my feet. Letting the door open with its own heavy weight I bent down to pick up the file that lay in front of me. It was the one file I had panicked about _her_ ruining when she knocked my briefcase out of my hand, and to my surprise it was in a mint condition. Before I could stop myself, I smiled; she had actually brought this here? No-one else could have!

I picked it up and walked to my desk, out of view of the door, I put my now tattered briefcase on the desk, followed by my coffee and muffins and at the opposite end, the blue file. I looked down to everything below me and shook my head. I wished I knew what I was supposed to think. A faint clicking of heels brought me out of my reverie and I turned to look at the CCTV. The flash of brown limp hair tumbling and _her_ face looking around caused me to stand upright immediately.

I walked silently over to the door when I heard her walking away back to her office. She was gripping a phone in her hand while her other hand tried to steady herself as she walked, if you could call it that. She whimpered and her bloodied sleeve shot up to her eyes. _She was crying?!_ Why would she be crying? Then my eyes flicked down and noticed, remembering everything, all of the breath in my lungs left my body. Her right knee was swollen, you could even see from behind how bad it was. Her stocking was torn and laddered all the way up and down her leg and the skin underneath was red and raw. The cut on the back of her knee was still bleeding, less than before, but still noticeably down her leg. I wanted to run and help her, but what could I do. She would run from _me_!

I turned to reach for my phone when I noticed her rolling up the sleeve of her shirt to cover the blood and make up marks. She folded the sleeve four times before it became completely unnoticeable. I was impressed at the lengths she went to, to cover it up. Other girls would go home without a second thought and Isabella Swan seemed to just want to hide away and move on with her day. A pang of guilt flew through my body and I reached for my phone without a second thought when she had turned the corner. I sat at my desk and watched her on the CCTV as I dialled my father's number.

"Edward, what a pleasure it is to hear fr-" my father spoke warmly to me

"Dad I need some advice, a girl in the office fell on her knee on some marble steps and it's swollen and she can't walk right and the back of her leg is bleeding and won't stop an-"

"Son, calm down!" My father begged, I hadn't realised my hand was gripping the phone and my other holding tightly on the arm of my office chair. "Okay when did this happen?"

"Like 30 minutes ago?"

"You should bring her to me as soon as possible Edward; it sounds like she has fractured her knee cap. You experienced that pain when you were younger son, do you remember?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me "she must be in a lot of pain; you need to tell her to come to see me as soon as possible. Let me know when you're on your way and I'll be waiting for you"

He made the decision so quickly I couldn't contest it.

"Okay I'll tell her to drive ov-" my father interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"Edward, be serious, she cannot drive with a fractured knee" he scolded me. I was immediately embarrassed. I knew she couldn't drive I just couldn't face the alternative. "You will drive her; you obviously care enough to have made this phone call and not just dialled for an ambulance"

"But I don-" I began protesting

"Do the right thing son" and with that the line went dead.

He hung up on me; my own father had hung up on me. Everything that had gone wrong in the past year had involved me making a decision. Me calling the shots and making mistakes but this was his decision. He was ordering me to bring Isabella in, to drive her 3 miles to the hospital, whilst I was in _my_ car… with _her_. Fuck.

The only question remained, how do I get her to agree to get in my car?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of your support through these beginning chapters, I really appreciate every review that you send me and I read them all! So we're moving on with this chapter and Bella our focus. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**BPOV**

I sat at my desk in agony. I began to feel very fortunate that I had my own printer so I didn't have to move around the office very much. As soon as Tanya was out of sight and she had given me the worst and most time consuming jobs possible. Our computing system had recently been updated and they were going to generate a system of transferring all of our client's details straight over. But unfortunately the company forgot to budget for the extra man power that would take and it is now my job. Everybody else in the office got mundane jobs also but easy ones that meant they would be free for hours to chat to each other, still being paid. I on the other hand, would be here all night. I printed off the 38 double sided pages of clients names in size 6 font and columned on pages. Everything felt like it blurred together. I then had to make a new file for each name and click through all of the records on the computer to match addresses and case studies. It had taken me around 45 minutes just to complete 3 clients. We had over 4000 clients. The reality of the monotonous task had numbed me and my knees felt all the better for it. Whenever I tried to bend them or push them out straight I would hold in the hiss that begged to leave my lips. It hurt more than anything I'd ever experienced and I had to fight tears back.

I struggled through the morning and when lunch hour hit, everyone had vanished from the office. I took the opportunity to try and stretch my legs.

**EPOV**

As I sat at my desk watching Isabella on the CCTV I pondered how I would approach her to take her to see my father. I knew I had to do it sooner than later and it would disappoint my father if I didn't bother at all. The shame of being a disappointment flooded my head and I began shuffling through my torn briefcase, hoping that a little work would assist my mind clearing itself out. I pulled out other identical folders to the blue one, only these were yellow, red, green and black. I piled them up besides my briefcase on the desk and pulled out a huge lump of paper, what I assumed should have been inside the folders. I flopped the huge pile of paper onto my lap, checking the briefcase for any remnants of paper that I had forgotten. Seeing it all clear I put the briefcase down to my side and spaced out the files on my desk. I began looking through each piece of paper individually and splitting them up among their correct folders. They were completely mixed up. I began losing myself in the filing, flashing sideways glances at the CCTV to catch a glimpse of Isabella. She was working away, typing and crossing things out on the paper before her. I could see she was in pain, even through the less than high definition cameras.

I paused my actions when I felt a slightly thicker piece of paper in my pile. I looked at it, it appeared to be glossy. I felt across it gently, hoping to bring back a memory from within myself but I couldn't put it together. Why would I have glossy thick paper in my accounts?! I picked up the paper by the corner ready to throw it away when a flash of colour on the other side caught my eye. I turned it over and the image that was on it took my breath away. Two figures stood in amongst a high corn field, the sun beginning to set behind them. Embracing each other as only best friends would. The smaller girl had jet back hair in a short bob, a fringe framing her face. She was very pretty. Her petite body wore a white Victorian style petticoat. The top part, a sheer white material which led down onto a white boned corset, the bottom of her dress resembling a petticoat most, flowing down to her feet which were covered in satin white shoes. To her right was Isabella. Wearing an identical dress however her corset was a faded pink colour and she wore no shoes, her hair curled naturally and heavy at the tips, rolling over her shoulders beautifully. Their arms held each other loosely yet Isabella's hands were gripping her friend. They were laughing at some unknown happening and I automatically wanted to see Isabella laugh that same laugh for me.

The photo had made me feel things I hadn't felt for years. The innocence that resonated from the print in my hand took my breath away. I wanted to be in the photograph with them. I wanted to be running through the fields with them, laughing and feeling carefree. I wanted to be with Isabella. After every thought that tortured my mind, this tortured me the most. I couldn't decide what was right or wrong anymore and I didn't like it.

I was stunned at the photo before me and in that moment, a few things I was sure of.

I could not keep away from Isabella Swan  
I needed to get her to hospital right away and I would do anything to accomplish that  
and last of all  
I would never give this photograph back to her.

**BPOV**

I sat in silence, trying to adjust myself on the seat and judging my surroundings before standing. I couldn't hear anything apart from my own breathing and I didn't expect anybody to be in the office. I began lifting myself from the chair.

"I don't think you should be doing that" I heard Edward's calm voice behind me and I gasped in shock. My hand coming up to my mouth to silence it which was something I really should have thought about more thoroughly. I lost my balance and my body began to fall again, I tensed ready for the impact, something that never came. I opened my eyes to see Edward's staring at me. His hands were tightly wrapped around my hips, pulling them towards him even more. I realised my hands were on his arms before I could control myself.

"See, you're very accident prone aren't you" Edward added with a chuckle, his fingers flexing on my hips. A curious emotion in his eyes.

"I'm not accident prone, I'm just a bad luck magnet" I mumbled, pulling away from him. I hazarded a glance only to see his face mask back into a straight and stony emotion. His hands released me like a flash and I stumbled to hold onto the desk behind me.

"Everybody on this floor has the afternoon off." Edward grunted as he pulled his hands to himself. Just like that the Edward I knew well was back.

"Oh... okay, well I need to at least get a handle on these files so I think I might stay he-" I began protesting, offering to stay for free.

"No!" He almost roared towards me, the anger in his voice startled me and I pushed my chair back, trying to make as much space as possible between us. He scared me and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

He saw my chair move and his whole face contorted in what appeared to be agony. His hands went to his head and gripped his hair. That was the first time I ever saw Edward Cullen close to vulnerable.

"Okay, I'm sorry Sir, I just wanted to make a proper start so I didn't fall behind" I turned away and began shutting down my computer. Confused at what was making the man before me so torn.

I heard a mumble behind me.

"Pardon?" I called behind me, turning when I heard no reply.

"Edward. Please call me Edward." He replied softly

I watched and studied him carefully, watching his body language to see if it was a trick. His shoulders seemed more relaxed than before and his face was more tranquil.

"Okay, Edward" I replied softly.

I saw a faint smile appear at his lips but he never allowed it to spread into a full grin. I felt him watching me from behind as I gathered my belongings, careful to hold my satchel out of his view as much as possible. I didn't want him to shout at me again. After what felt like a lifetime I was ready to go. I began to rise when a hand flew out in front of me. I jumped away at the contact, whimpering at the pressure on my knee and my ass hit my desk with a loud thump.

I heard a huff and loud heavy breathing before he spoke.

"I was just trying to help you!" He pleaded with a tone of frustration in his voice.

"I don't need help" I mumbled, gathering my arms tighter to my body, holding my photographs to my chest.

"Please" he leaned forward to me, keeping his hands to himself. "Humour me?" He slowly withdrew a hand from his side and left it in the empty space between us.

I looked from his hand to his face, unsure of what to do. I knew I needed help to stand up but I didn't know if I could trust him, just as I pondered the very thought he spoke again.

"Isabella" I loved the way my name rolled off of his tongue, I scolded myself internally for thinking such a thing. That is the reason why he hates you; he thinks you're like everyone else. Don't prove him right. "I am your _employer_" he winced at the word, causing my eyebrows to furrow, "I have a duty to care for all of my employees. I have a responsibility to make sure nothing detriments the business" He halted before almost choking on his words, his eyes clamped shut and he began shaking his head. Before he could speak I accepted what he had said. In a way, he was right, I didn't want to cause my boss any more trouble and I certainly didn't want any more attention that I already had.

I pushed my hand through the thick, tense air between us and reached for his, which was making its way to his hair. He sucked in a huge gasp as our fingers touched and his eyes met mine instantly. A fire igniting in them, enough to make my own eyes widen. He shuddered and gripped my hand tightly, almost too tightly. Before pulling me up towards him, his other weaved itself around my waist and pulled me slightly off the ground. I felt worried knowing he was holding the majority of my weight in one arm but he didn't protest. He led me out of the door without another word. I felt odd being in his arms. I wanted to drop all of my things and hold him as tightly as he was holding me but I knew it wouldn't be wise. I kept my things to myself and carefully trod on the ground wincing, he was alleviating most of my pain by walking with me like this and I was thankful for that. Feeling the warmth of his body close to mine made me start to daydream. Just like I always daydreamed while I walked through the corridors of the 8th floor I started imagining what it would be like to be this close to him all the time. Before I could imagine it in any further depth we had reached the elevator.

He placed me lightly on the ground and reached for the button to summon the elevator to our floor. We waited in silence, close enough to be awkward but not enough to be satisfied.

**EPOV**

I wanted to put my hands on her again, hold her tiny hips in my hands and grip at her waist until she fell into my arms begging for me. I wanted to run my hands through her hair and take her on her desk. The control I held needed to be admired. I was so close to ruining every security measure I had built up over the past year. I needed to get a grip on the situation at hand.

I can't help but admit that when she called herself a 'bad luck magnet' I wanted to shout in her face and tell her to go fuck herself. I had come to assist her and help her out and she calls me 'bad luck'?! Well that's gratitude for you! But just as I was beginning to turn I glanced down and saw her throbbing knees. I couldn't hesitate any longer I had to make my point known. When I had told her everybody had the afternoon off I wasn't joking. I couldn't have given just Isabella the afternoon off to take her to hospital or everyone would have assumed we were fucking. I had to let everyone go. Little did I know the one effort I had made, which subsequently caused a whole heap of shit for me, was something Isabella wasn't really too fussed about adhering to. This infuriated me; I mean what did I have to do to make her see that I was being nice?!

But here we stood, in front of the elevator, waiting for it to meet us. I thought over the words I said to her and how wrong they were. At this precise moment in time I couldn't care less about the company's reputation, I needed to make sure she was better. Why did I even say that?!

As I heard the elevator ding I swiftly walked towards it, not waiting for it to open fully. Isabella shuffled nervously beside me, her stupid shoes scraping and occasionally stepping properly on the floor. I lifted her to make sure her heel didn't get caught in the gap between the marble floor and the elevator. When we were finally stood in there I felt more trapped than I ever have before. I was in touching distance of every wall around me and there would be no escape. I was driving this girl to hospital and then we would be even more trapped. Holy fuck what am I doing?!

Without thinking I let go of her just as the elevator started descending. She didn't expect the quick release and lost balance entirely, falling directly onto me and pushing me up against the wall of the elevator. Her head was pushed up against my chest and her hips bent slightly, grabbing at me for support. Before my hand reached hers I looked ahead into the opposite wall of the elevator, its mirrored surface giving me a jaw dropping view of Isabella's ass. The material of her skirt was stretched deliciously across it and I felt my body tense up. I felt stirrings in my pants immediately.

She found my hands and I pulled my eyes away from her ass to concentrate on her face. I pulled her up and held her hips, lifting her body slightly as she bent towards me, her body yearning for support. I wanted to hold her tightly and tell her everything would be okay but I couldn't allow myself to get that close to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a klutz" Isabella mumbled, while trying to push pain away. I could see the tears in her eyes brimming with her words.

"Okay" I mumbled

_Okay?!_ What does that even mean?! why the fuck did I say _that_?! Oh god what am I doing?!

Isabella straightened herself up and rested a hand on the balance bar behind me, pulling her hips away. When her touch left me I felt a wave of oxygen brush over my face, I needed that.

"May I speak freely Mr Cullen?" I heard a small voice beside me

"You may?" I answered in confusion, desperate to hear what she would say.

"Thank you and I'm sorry" she halted before taking a deep breath a continuing, "I think I must have bumped the ground a little too hard and I should probably sit down for an hour or two until they feel better. Isn't it strange that you gave us all the afternoon off right before a weekend" she chuckled to herself

No it isn't strange. I planned it, stupid girl. I thought back to my briefcase when I noticed her arms still clutching her satchel. I asked one of the doormen to put it in my car for me before I dismissed everyone, it would be safer there than anywhere near Isabella. I looked to my side, noticing her eyes were imploring me. Oh! She wanted an answer.

"You're welcome" I replied bluntly.

I was ready to remain silent until I focussed properly on what she had just said. She wanted an hour or two to sit down to heal her battered knees. Was she insane?!

"You'll be going to hospital regardless!" I stated plainly, facing forward. Looking at myself in the mirror, noticing the creases and wrinkles where she had face planted me and frowning.

"That won't be necessary" she stated just as plainly.

I froze. She thinks I gave her the afternoon off to just sit at home doing god knows what with however many strange men she's doing at the moment. What a selfish woman!

"You're going to hospital and that's the end of this discussion Isabella" I huffed out at her, gritting my teeth and holding my jaw together with all of my might for fear of shouting in her face.

"Excuse me Mr Cullen, but you are not my father" she chuckled in an annoyed tone, "I am not going to hospital, I'm going home"

The elevator was still descending far too slowly for my liking.

"So you're just going to throw my offer back in my face?!" I was starting to get angry at her; I clenched my fists and held them to my side tightly. Don't grab the girl. Don't grab the girl.

"What offer" she was facing me now, her small beautiful features scrunching up with irritation

_Beautiful?!_ Where did that come from?!

What did she mean, 'what offer?' what a selfi- … Wait… Did I actually tell her?  
Oh fuck me I didn't tell her I was driving her. SHIT SHIT SHIT!

"I'm driving you" I turned to face her, my body tense now from embarrassment rather than anger

Her face became incredulous and her jaw dropped.

"No thank you Mr Cullen, even if I was going to hospital. Which I am not! I don't need you to drive me, I can drive myself!" I could see the fight in her eyes and her eyes were darkening with anger.

I could feel my emotions changing once again, was she so daft to believe she could actually achieve driving herself to hospital with knees like that?!

"I know what you have done to yourself, you can't drive in your condition. I'm driving you. End of discussion!" I grunted at her, moving closer to tower over her, showing my dominance.

To my surprise she stood up straighter, her chest pushing out causing my eyes to stray for a split moment.

"You don't get to decide when the end of the discussion is Sir" she raised her voice at me

"The hell I don't! You'll do as I say and that's final!" I raised my voice back at her

She was standing up to me and… I liked it. Part of me wanted to fire her skinny ass on the spot and the other parts wanted to tear her clothes off and punish her for raising her voice at me. The way her eyes darkened and glowed with passion and the way her chest heaved. I needed all of it.

NO!

"I'm driving you to hospital and there's nothing you can do about it!"

A loud 'ding' sounded and before I knew it Isabella was limping out of the elevator. I followed after her, trying not to raise my voice as the lobby was in total silence. She was huffing and muttering to herself. My legs followed her as if they were magnetised, I followed her to the door when I realised I needed to find the doorman, he had my car keys.

I cursed to myself and thundered to the front desk demanding my keys back. The woman behind the desk muttered some words at me before moving at the pace of a snail to retrieve my keys from a sealed envelope in a safe. Sauntering her hips in a vulgar way before returning slowly back to me. I threw glances over my shoulder to see Isabella stumbling her way through the car park in her ridiculously dangerous shoes before turning a corner. As soon as the woman neared me I snatched the envelope from her shouting an apology over my shoulder before running towards the car park.

Before I could even begin to get angry at the runaway office girl, I heard a screech of breaks. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the van approaching Isabella's stunned body.

"No!" I grunted violently and loudly before running with all of my power to her.

The van stopped just yards from her quivering body but the force of her own shock knocked her body backwards. I followed the only possible landing with my own eyes and realised either way she would need to go to hospital today. I only hoped I could get there in time to make sure the hospital visit involved her leaving with bandages. Not in a body bag.

My whole universe stopped. All I could think about was saving Isabella from this fall. I didn't care about my briefcase, or the company or my car or my past. I needed to be in the present. I needed to save this girl.

I saw her body start to fall and sprinted as fast as I could towards her. Just as she was nearing the ground my body reached hers and one arm wrapped tightly around her waist. Making sure my legs avoided her knees I used my other hand to cradle the back of her neck so she didn't get whiplash from the sudden halt in movement.

Her eyes were clenched shut ready for impact and until I lifted her head. Her eyes flew open and her chest heaved. The top few buttons of her blouse were open and her porcelain skin shone brightly underneath. All of a sudden a violent rage came over me, how could she put herself in such danger when she knew I could have been there for her? Who would do that to themselves?!

The anger must have shown itself in my expression because she gasped and attempted to duck away from me.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I very almost shouted in her face "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you, do you ev-" I spat my words out to her.

"Man I'm sooo super sorry, I totes didn't see you coming" I heard shaky mumblings coming from behind me.

_The van driver_

I turned in his direction and before I could tell myself to stop I roared, "Get the fuck off of this property right this instant. If I ever see you again around here you better hope I'm not behind the wheel of a van you fucking idiot! NOW GO!"

He tripped over his feet before jumping into his van and screeching out of the car park. The girl beneath me was trembling, I turned to face her with the anger for the van driver still on my face and I heard a whimper leave her lips.

I calmed minutely and my eyes roamed her body for injuries. My hand leaving her waist as I gently lowered her to the ground. My fingertips comfortably now roaming her soft skin. Running over her damp forehead and brushing hair from her eyes, running down her neck to check her pulse which pounded through her beautiful skin.

She was silent through this entire motion until my fingertips ran over her chest to check the exposed skin for any sign of stress. She choked back a sob instantly.

I pulled my fingers away from her, my other hand nervously still cradling her head upwards.

I looked into her eyes, still infuriated.

"Don't you ever do that again. Never put yourself in danger when someone can help you, it's idiotic. I don't hire idiots" I huffed, unable to find the right words.

Her lips parted and I sensed she was about to talk through her sobs, her eyes glued to mine and tears brimming once again.

I wanted to tell her to stop crying.

"Okay?" I asked her

She nodded and sniffled

"Now will you let me drive you?" She paused and blinked, tears ran across her cheeks and down her neck. My finger flew up and wiped them away without a second thought. My eyes were still lingering on her. She gasped as my fingertip touched her neck unexpectedly and finally nodded.

My heart lifted properly for the first time in a long time. I would no longer feel guilt for not looking out for this girl. She would be near me now for at least a few more hours; after she was gone she wouldn't be my problem anymore.

Before she could attempt to move, something I knew would happen soon. My arms scooped her up, satchel and all and I cradled her in my arms, walking in the direction of my car.

"No, please, I can wa-" I looked down in my arms at her raising my eyebrow and smirking. She quickly finished her sentence and lay silently in my arms, waiting and shifting around until we got to my car. I chuckled to myself at her irritation.

When we reached my car, I shifted her onto one arm and handed her the envelope.

"Open it" I prompted; she looked beyond bewildered but did as I asked… _finally!_

The keys fell out onto her tummy and she looked up at me with confusion.

"Press the button that looked like an open door" she looked down and pressed the button

My car unlocked and she jumped slightly in my arms at the sound. I smirked again and asked her to reach down and open the passenger side door. She began to get down from my arms when I coughed, halting her. I lowered myself and put her in the car myself. Being careful not to hit her head on the door frame, I sat her comfortably on the seat, adjusting it quickly to make sure she had enough leg room to stretch out. I reached in towards her seat belt when she spoke again.

"I got it" she softly spoke; my hand had already touched the seat belt and was pulling it across her chest, the strap dragging across her skin. She gasped when my hand brushed across her chest accidently.

"Sorry" I mumbled. Shoving the belt in the clip I slammed the door and walked around the back way to get to the driver's side.

I had to stand with my back to the car for a few moments to regain my thoughts. What the fuck had just happened. My pledge to ignore all girls and avoid them like the plague had completely backfired. I had tried to push this girl away and instead I had touched her more times in one day that I had touched Victoria in the space of a week. I needed to understand these feelings I felt for her more clearly. What was happening?!

When I believed she was in danger I couldn't understand what was going through my mind. I needed to understand it better. All of a sudden everything stopped but why?! Why did I want to make sure she didn't hurt herself?! Why did I even care? It's not like she's my problem, like I have anything to do with the fact she can't even walk straight or manage to cross pavement without attracting massive accidents to her. I rubbed my eyes with my hands and gripped my hair as my hands ran through it. What was happening to me?!

And now I would have to spend another few hours with her. The very girl that confuses every thought I ever process. The girl that I want to scream at every time she talks. The girl that makes me so angry with the slightest facial expression. The girl that I want in the back seat of this car.

Fuck me, this would be a long car journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**So it's what you've been waiting for, the car journey. This chapter is going to show Edwards torn up emotional side a lot; it's going to be a bipolar car journey essentially. I know people have been moaning slightly in reviews about Bella's lack of backbone but just hold out on me, she's not going to roll over forever!**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

BPOV

I sat waiting for what seemed like an eternity before _he_ finally got into the car. I thought about what had just happened and cursed myself for being so stupid. If Alice found out about this she would run me over herself. I knew better than to try and run to my car without looking where I was going but I just wanted to be away from him. I felt like I was suffocating in the elevator. He didn't even give me an option, he just assumed that I would go with him to hospital and wouldn't even think it through. Apart from the occasional insult and bucket load of filing he'd barked at me to complete I hadn't spoken properly to Mr Cullen and I'm not sure I wanted to.

He'd asked me to call him Edward but I didn't feel completely comfortable, after all nothing I say really mattered to him, he would just do his own thing and ignore the wishes of others. It made me furious to be in this position… but he did just save me from injury. I knew I was done for as soon as I felt myself falling, I was too close to edges of cars and the hard tarmac below would ensure that I wouldn't wake up tomorrow.

He had told me I was going to hospital without a second judgement  
and he also saved my life without a second judgement.

I couldn't make him out. I wanted to be away from here and back in my office chair filing away and forgetting this side of my life even existed. I fingered the worn leather on the handle of my satchel as I heard him come around the car and open the driver's side door roughly. I flinched at the faintest metallic scraping sound and knew I needed to calm down.

He stepped in and didn't say a word until we were out of the car park.

"Are you cold?" he asked quietly, I hadn't realised I'd been shivering.

"A little" I confessed, not wanting to explain that my coat was in my own car and I would probably need it while waiting for a taxi home from hospital. His hand reached out to turn the dial for the heating. I watched the way his hands moved delicately over the car's interior and it brought my mind back to the way he had touched me before.

My breath had caught in my throat and I felt a wave of emotions run under my skin when his finger started exploring my body. My mind ran with thoughts that I never knew I harboured but when his finger touched my chest it all crashed landed. I remember how he had poked violently at my chest many many months ago. He was the reason I wore high necked blouses now, at first it was to hide the ugly bruise he had left on my chest, but now it just became habit. I mean, who would want to look at me anyway. It made me well up just having his finger there again and I knew that I would need to warm to intimate touches again. I had avoided dating and boyfriends of any kind after the way he treated me all those months ago. I was so focussed on my job and my photography whenever I wasn't at my job that guys just fell to the back burner.

I wanted to hate his touch, but when he wiped the tear that fell to my neck I almost moaned. The truth was I _liked_ his touch, in a sick sadistic way. I liked the way he touched me. I loved the way his chest heaved when I made him angry. I loved watching his fists clench and his jaw tighten. I wanted to run my tongue along his jaw and down his neck. Just thinking about it made my thighs pull together tighter. I closed my eyes and imagined the way his hands would feel on my skin.

"Bella" I almost moaned hearing him in my mind saying my name.

"Bella…. Bella?" _oh shit that's not in my mind_

My eyes flew open and I looked at Edward who was sitting with a comically confused look on his face. I could have laughed if it weren't for the fear or loosening my thighs.

"Where did you go then, I was trying to get your attention for five minutes" he confessed with a hint of irritation to his voice, though his eyes screamed with questions.

_Oh shit! Five minutes?!_

"I must have dozed off, sorry it's been a bad morning" I glued words together hoping they would satisfy.

"I was there you know" he muttered in annoyance. "What I was going to ask you was do you actually have insurance?"

My jaw almost dropped but I didn't let it, so I could remain slightly drawn back. He was asking me if I had insurance?! Of course I had insurance I'm not an idiot!

"Yes?" I asked dumbfounded

"Is that a question?" he asked clearly not recognising my point

"No, of course I have insurance, do I look like an idiot to you?!" I said louder than before, my annoyance seeping through. I cursed myself internally for being so rash.

His eyes widened and an evil smirk curled at his lips

"Remember I am doing you a favour here by driving you! And you'd have a right mind to remember I am also your boss, before you raise your voice to me again" he declared like a teacher so I did what any school girl does and muttered.

"_Like I could ever forget"_ I muttered quietly to myself

"What was that?" He said loudly

_FUCK! Teachers aren't supposed to hear mutters why has he got a stupid car with built in sonar bullshit. _

"Nothing Mr Cullen" I mumbled looking out of the window to avoid more conversation that would end up with me fired or on the side of the road like a dead fox

Silence lingered in the air for what seemed like a life time until I heard his voice again.

"Please, call me Edward" his soft voice resonated against the car's interior and hit my heart like an arrow.

I looked over hesitantly to see him smiling gently at me, his eyes warm and his body relaxed. I couldn't help what happened next. A large smile bloomed across my lips. I was embarrassed for it to get any bigger so I let my teeth pull my bottom lip into my mouth, running my tongue over it. Briefly his eyes hooded as he saw my tongue flick over my full lips and my body responded almost instantly. That was until his eyes began roaming briefly. All of a sudden his jaw clenched, his whole body froze and he snapped to face the road ahead. His eyes were hard and a grimace replaced the smile that was, for a split second, mine.

It hurt to be stuck in this car when he reacted that way to me. I had seen it before and I didn't know what it meant. It always happened after the air began to get heavy above us. I wanted to ask him why he snapped so quickly. In my mind I knew the most hurtful answer; I knew that he wouldn't have any reason not to think it. So I remained neutral, as neutral as possible about the way he treated me.

It did make me curious however that he snapped after looking down my body. My eyes followed the path his took until it became all too clear. My chest might as well have been mounted on the dashboard. My shirts once high neck was undone to the front of my bra line and my relatively impressive girls were trying to climb out.

I gasped loudly, noticing him staying completely still apart from a chance glance from his eyes to make sure I hadn't died or something. My hands clawed at my shirt to push the girls back away where they belonged and began to button up my shirt, the first button worked fine as I thought over all of the awful things he must be thinking about me right now.

Oh yeah that's it Isabella, have a slut-off to the guy who's heart was stamped on by someone. That's all he wants, some stupid girl throwing herself at him. Oh god why does this happen to me I didn't mean to throw myself at anyone, I didn't even move in my seat. Why do my boobs have no self-control?! Fuck fuck fuck!

As I reached the next button I realised that it wasn't there anymore, I panicked. I felt for the next one and the next one and the next one and they had all disappeared. During the collision I must have grabbed at my chest and pulled it apart. Oh god what a moron!

My hand stayed tight to my chest pulling the shirt together. I began rambling hoping that the innocent bystander to my side wouldn't expect me to suggest a fee for the car ride after he's emptied his tank and gone. Oh GOD.

"_Emptied his tank what are you saying Bella you idiot! Perfect just perfect, it had to happen today of all days didn't it. Yeah that's it make the guy without a heart look at your stupid chest. Oh god how the fuck did this even happen what am I, the bitch hulk?! Who does that?! Oh god oh god stupid stupid stupid!" _I cursed myself not looking up. I spoke quietly so there was no way he would have heard.

I pulled my hair out of my face and saw him from my periphery focussed on me. I turned slowly, hiding behind my hair to see him, eyes wide and bewildered but drawn together, mouth agape like he'd just witnessed a miracle.

My eyes widened, "you didn-" _he can't have heard?!_

His resounding slow nod was all the encouragement I needed.

"Oh GOD" I moaned loudly pulling my other hand to hide my face. Just as I was about to open the car door and throw myself into the woods to be eaten, the car went over a speed bump. Something Edward hadn't seen either, considering the fact the car didn't slow down in the slightest. My knees jolted upwards smashing against the bottom of the dashboard.

The strangled gasp of agony that left my lips was deafening in the silent car. I hunched over shielding my knees with my forearm, while still pulling my shirt closed with the other hand. I looked ridiculous but I was _not_ letting that happen again. My knees burned with fresh pain and I whimpered into my thighs.

"Fuck fuck FUCK" I heard his voice get louder after each word. I hazarded a glance to see him hitting the steering wheel with his palm. His eyes flashed to mine briefly before they snapped away and focussed on the road.

"I'm sorry, I should have been looking at the road, I'm so fucking sorry" He apologised with so much anger in his voice, hitting the steering wheel continuously.

At any rate he was going to break it and then we could actually be eaten alive, I decided to stop him.

"Hey hey hey, stop hitting your car. It was an accident!" I tried to get through but he wasn't listening, he shook his head and continued hitting.

"EDWARD" I shouted losing my patience as the hitting was giving me a headache.

He immediately stopped and flashed a glance down to me, his eyes looked entertained but still guilt ridden.

"Stop. Hitting. The. Car" I demanded at him, begging him to stop the noise.

He looked at my arm covered knees and back to my eyes before his hand shot out and the seat flew back another 5 inches. I didn't even know seats could go back this far. I swear I was almost touching the back seat. _Oh the back seat... _

I released my arm from my knees and sat back comfortably. If we hit a bump now my legs wouldn't tough anything.

"Thank you" I spoke whole heartedly. He didn't reply, not that I expected the time bomb to say anything to me.

He studied the road for a long stretch until he looked over again, noticing me switch hands that were gripping my shirt together. His hand left the steering wheel and he clenched and unclenched it. I was so eager to know what he was thinking.

EPOV

I saw her little hand trying to pull her shirt together and I knew what options I had.

I could leave her and let her walk up to my dad looking like she'd just been found in a back alley brothel. Or I could give her something to cover it up.

There was only a slight problem with that. I couldn't bring myself to easily pass my gym shirt at her. I knew it was behind my seat in my gym bag. I knew it would cover her up. But I also knew it was mine and had my name on it.

*_flashback_*

**I sat waiting for Vicky to come out of the bedroom and watch a movie with me. How hard was it to just get into some comfy clothes and sit on a couch. But she had been gone for twenty minutes. When she finally came out, she was just wearing leggings and a bra**

"**Vicky, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"**

"**Everything I own is too good for just sitting around the house. Why are we doing this anyway it's boring!"**

"**Oh stop being grumpy, beautiful" I tried not to show my hurt for what she was saying, she knew I wanted some alone time for a while, just something that wasn't sexual for a change. It's not that I didn't love sex just I wanted to cuddle my girlfriend too sometimes. **

"**Why don't you wear one of my shirts, I have my favourite shirt over there I'll go get it for you" I started to get up when her deafening laughter stopped me. **

"**Oh god, you cannot be serious! I'm not wearing **_**your**_** clothes Edward. That is seriously insane. Any girl that wears a guy's clothes is desperate, relationships are about sex and business Edward there's no time for cross dressing and games. And I'm not being funny Edward but any guy that gives their girlfriend his own clothes because she can't find anything is either poor or just a fucking sap. So which one are you Eddie?" she laughed in my face**

**She knows I hate that name. **

"**Vicky, I was just talking, forget it let's just watch the movie" I wanted to actually cry. I just wanted to have a nice simple evening together. **

"**Forget that shit too I'm going to Paul's he's having a party tonight, I would invite you but it's not really your scene Eddie" she looked me up and down and stormed out. **

**I knew she had moods sometimes but this was the worst one yet. I didn't want to fight. I stayed home and watched the movie by myself. She didn't come home before 3am, that's when I got up off the couch and went to bed. Stopping first in the laundry room to throw away my favourite shirt. **

**I wasn't a sap. **

_*end of flashback*_

If she threw it back at me the way Vicky had I didn't know how I would react. I couldn't stop myself from imagining all the alternatives. Maybe she wouldn't react the way Vicky had, I mean her rant earlier was something to go by. It felt like I'd broken my way through the window into her mind and she was just letting it fall over the windowsill for me to hear. Then I realised she hadn't intended for me to hear and then I hurt her again. Ugh why isn't anything simple with this girl. She makes me so angry for no reason, I can't trust her, the way she just sits there, completely submissive. She was a drip!

Then she did just shout at me, I couldn't begin to describe my feelings when she shouted my name at me. I wanted to hear my mouth around her lips once more. I wanted to see her say my name as I lowered myself between her thig- ENOUGH

God just give her the shirt, if she throws it back at you, turn off the heating.

I reached behind my chair and unzipped the corner of my gym bag. Pulling out the softest thing I could find I knew it was my shirt. It was grey and would swamp her tiny frame. It had my name printed on the back as well as my college team logo on the front. She was going to be wearing my college shirt. Something I had dreamed about Vicky wearing. It was something that, after _that_ day, I never wanted anybody to wear. As I don't know what possessed me to hand it to her.

"Here" I coughed out, handing her the shirt. She looked at it like it was an alien object and I almost lost my temper. "You need another shirt" I said, looking at the road. I hoped she would take it from me; I would die of shame if she refused.

Like a miracle, her soft fingers found mine and gently took the shirt. My breath caught in my throat and I had to pull myself together to stop from showing what it would have meant if she hadn't taken it.

"Thank you" She said quietly. I kept my eyes on the road as I saw her struggle in her seat with the shirt. I lifted my hand to shield my eyes and was rewarded with a small laugh and another thanks

"I'm done" she finally said. I let my hand fall but refused to look at her properly. I had waited 29 years to see someone wearing _my_ shirt and I wasn't going to let it pass lightly.

BPOV

I was wearing his shirt. Oh my god I am wearing my bosses shirt. I am wearing Edward Cullen's shirt. And oh god it smells so good, maybe he won't notice if I just don't give it back to him. I better stop sniffing it or he's going to think I'm a serial killer. The tension in the car is building once again, we were getting so far with actually achieving a conversation I didn't want it to go stale again.

"It's soft" I commented quietly because frankly that's all I could come up with

"Good?" he said stiffly, he still hadn't looked around. I wanted to know why.

I looked down at the shirt; I had already noticed it had his name on the back so I was assuming it was a sports tee. The front logo was practically worn away so I couldn't read where he had gone to school or college or whatever it was. Something that I felt a little disheartened about, I realised that I wanted to know more about him. I wanted him to know more about me; I wanted him to look at me.

"What do you think?" I hinted, putting my hands on my waist and twisting slightly in my seat, being careful not to knock my throbbing knees.

"About what" he replied, his jaw stiff and his eyes looking out to the road.

I coughed loudly, forcing him to look over.

His head turned slowly and his hands tightened on the steering wheel. I didn't understand the big deal? It was just a shirt!

As his eyes met mine I could see their hesitation to look down at the shirt. I smiled widely at him, my eyes unable to hide the confusion I was feeling. When his eyes finally dropped downwards his breath caught and his eyes flicked uncomfortably between the road and the shirt.

"I love it" I said confidently "thank you" I smiled boldly at him, glad we were making what seemed like a friendship finally.

His eyes looked to mine and I was shocked at what I saw. There was a faint sign of desperation in his stare, his eyes almost watering. Before I could say anything he quickly snapped his eyes back to the road and began pounding the steering wheel with his fist again.

I didn't feel like interrupting him this time, it was too intense.

The atmosphere plummeted in the car once again and I couldn't even begin to understand what had just happened. I needed to know, I needed to calm him down.

"I can take it off, if you don't want me to wear it"

"No" he sighed, his hands loosening on the wheel. "Keep it on"

"You're clearly uncomfortable with it"

"Please" he threw me a sympathetic look and I obliged. Not that I wanted to take it off in the first place.

It was silent in the car for another mile stretch of road before he cursed to himself and reached in his pocket. I followed his hand as he pulled his iphone back out and handed it in my direction.

"I was meant to text my dad, do you think you can do it for me"

"Umm, okay" I took the phone and unlocked it, pressing over the message icon I started a new message, typing in 'dad' in contacts. When I was ready I prompted him for an idea of what to say.

"Just type, 'on our way, we'll be 15 minutes, sorry I didn't text sooner" he rambled out as I typed

"Okay all done, anything else? No sign off no kisses?" I teased

He threw me a small smirk and I imaginary fist bumped, we were back to small smiles. It wasn't quite what I was hoping for but oh well.

It was only then I realised what he'd asked me to type.

"What did you mean we'll be 15 minutes? I thought you were taking me to hospital? If this was just a clever rouse to get me to meet the in-laws, you did well! It's not like I can run away!" I jested

He chuckled to himself, "Believe me if you met my mother, you'd be running yourself, either that or she'd smother you and you'd be forced to eat cake every day for the rest of your life"

"Doesn't that sound awful" I sarcastically replied. We shared a laugh then. We SHARED a laugh! Progress!

"My dad's a doctor, a very, very good doctor. The best in fact"

"Oh okay, that makes sense" so his dad's a doctor… better shove that Edward fantasy in your pocket girl, a man with a family that prestigious isn't going to go for second best.

I sighed sadly to myself when I realised just how ridiculous I was being, laughing with Edward like I was it was my place to.

"What?" he must have heard

"Oh, nothing, just nerves" I lied although it was still true; meeting his dad was terrifying to me.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands Bella" he smiled to me and my heart soared

"The best" I smiled back.

Around 20 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. And sure as he had said, Edward's father was waiting at the entrance. With a wheel chair… oh god. Edward's father was… a model. If my mother ever met him she would need to be caged dammit.

Edward parked up in the guest parking lot and walked around my side of the car to help me out. He juggled my satchel in one hand and his other arm supported me. The fresh breeze and different position caused a white hot pain to run up my thighs and smash into my hips. I yelped in pain and Edward's father rushed over, leading the wheelchair in his hands.

"Dad" Edward remanded

"Son" he smiled warmly at Edward.

"Sit Bella" Edward grunted after the lengthy silence.

I looked at him, shocked with his tone. We were friends 15 minutes ago.

"Bella is not a dog, Edward, I'm sure she is capable to function by herself" Edward's father reprimanded him. I smiled to myself and sat down obediently regardless.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm working here as a tutor at the moment but when Edward texted me earlier I couldn't help but feel the need to break free from grading papers to help his friend. I'll be taking care of you today dear. Nice shirt by the way, I would recognise it a mile off. " He spoke so warmly and his wink made me giggle.

"Thanks" I said quietly unable to refrain from biting my lip.

A cough broke our conversation apart and I looked up to see Edward practically fuming. What had I done?!

"Yeah well, Isabella obviously can't take care of herself or she wouldn't have ended up here would she. Now she's your problem, I'm leaving" every word cut into my smile and I felt my chest grow heavy. And I sat quiet, not wanting to make a big deal of how I was feeling. He was right, I was a problem.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, how dare you speak to her like that! I did not raise you to be aggressive towards women! Apologise to your friend now son!" Carlisle's angry voice resonated in the small parking lot and I sank in the wheelchair. Before anyone could say anything else I interrupted them.

"It's okay sir, he's right, I've caused a lot of trouble and we're not really friends I'm just-" I was about to say, an acquaintance when Edward interrupted me

"Staff." He grunted through gritted teeth. I gasped at his tone and sank back in the chair, wanting to run away from here.

I couldn't understand why he was being so cruel to me in front of his father. I had tried so hard to be nice to him in the car even though he hasn't necessarily treated me perfectly since we've known each other at work. I thought I was starting to break through his wall and be friends but no, not friends not even acquaintances, I was staff to him.

"You will not leave this hospital Edward, go wait in my office, you will drive Bella home when she is fit to leave, IF she accepts your apology and if not, I will drive her home myself. Now go!" he almost shouted at him. Edward looked at me and clenched his hand around my satchel. I froze and almost called after him when he stormed inside the building.

Carlisle stood with me in the parking lot for a while, I was unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm sorry for the way my son treated you here today Bella, I'm sure it won't happen again. I will look after you now. You're safe with me, I don't turn into a big angry wolf on full moons like my hormonal son does"

He smiled at me warmly and rubbed my shoulder with his warm hand. I relaxed at his touch and let him wheel me inside. My eyes focussed on my bulging knees. And my mind focussed on Edward.

This was a mess.

**So what do you think? Edward's a bit bipolar I know but things will start shaping up! How lovely is Carlisle being to her already and how did you like the flashback with Vicky?**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think will happen or even better, what you want to happen!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it took so long to update, I've been crazy busy with work things and I got a promotion! Woo! **

**Okay first things first I wanted to address the way people have been calling Edward abusive, he isn't abusive! He's not going to lock her up and throw away the key! The character is having some trouble dealing with his emotions and doesn't know how he should feel. I have said previously Bella will get a backbone you just need to hold out on it. This story isn't finishing soon, it's barely beginning. Be patient and trust me it'll be worth it!**

**Back to the story, Edward has been sent to Carlisle's office and Bella and Carlisle are having some screen time. Enjoy**

BPOV

Even with Carlisle reassuring me, I still felt nervous about what to think. I was starting to feel like I wasn't in control of my own emotions, something that I did not like.

I sat nervously in the wheelchair as I was being pushed around the hospital quickly. Carlisle obviously knew where he was going and when we got there I was shocked.

Everything was _very_ nice! This was obviously a private room.

"Dr Cullen, you don't need to bring me here, I can go to a normal room" I began insisting. I had insurance but I'm not sure it would have covered the cost of a room like this.

"Nonsense dear, this ones on me" he insisted without even looking up. He was grabbing things from cupboards and laying everything out on a tray. I took the time to look around the room.

The walls were painted a soft blue colour and the lighting was warm apart from one wall lamp which exuded the clinical hue you would normally expect from a hospital. I wanted to feel guilty that I was taking up the time but the sheer overwhelmed feelings that were becoming me were too intense to comprehend anything else. A huge plasma television hovered on the wall adjacent to the bed and a free standing shelf was below it. I traced my eyes over the titles of films and was surprisingly impressed with the selections. It's no wonder people pay big money for these rooms, they really get their money's worth.

Carlisle soon walked over to where I sat in the chair and placed the tray on a table beside the bed.

"Put your arms on mine and hold tightly to my biceps, I'm going to try and keep you as upright as possible to prevent further pressure on your knees" I did as he said and although it still made me wince, it felt much better than when I'd tried to spring up from my desk earlier.

He walked me back until I was ready to sit on the bed, he gently helped me swing my legs over and then I was sitting perfectly. Comfortable and happy with the treatment I was being given.

"So, tell me the story" he smiled warmly at me and looked over my apparel. I blushed looking down at the shirt and began to relay the story of what happened. Including my apologies about Edward's briefcase and ensuring that I would pay to have it fixed.

"Blimey, you really have been through the works today haven't you, let's have a look at you then"

He reached to the tray and grabbed the scissors

"May I?" he asked, I nodded and watched as he carefully sliced through my stockings, the cool blade against my skin felt refreshing from the intensity I had been faced with all day.

"I must apologise again for my son, dear Bella" I smiled at his sincerity.

"It's okay Dr Cullen, he's my boss and like he said, I'm staff" I tried to put an end to it there otherwise I would continue to make a fool out of myself, asking a father why his son thinks it's acceptable to shout at a woman.

"You may listen to him all you want Bella, but you are more to him than staff. That's my son and I know it when I see it. I did ask him to bring you here but I saw you smiling together when you pulled up. And you are wearing _the_ shirt. And please, call me Carlisle" he smiled

I listened carefully to everything he was saying. My heart soared at the prospect of being more than just staff with this man's son, but I knew in my heart of hearts that that would never happen.

"_The_ shirt, what do you mean by that? It's just a gym shirt" I inquired perplexed

"You will need to ask my son I'm afraid if you want to history on the subject, but let me tell you this. Edward barely parts with his belongings. If his sister was caught in torrential rain and needed another shirt to prevent hypothermia? He would drive to the closest store to get one rather than take it off his own back, or in this case, reach for a gym bag" he confided tapping his nose to hint that it was a secret.

I sat in shock.

Why had Edward given me the shirt if it meant so much to him? I was desperate to find out the reason behind his actions and I wanted to sprint to Carlisle's office and shake the answer from him myself.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I felt Carlisle finish the final snip and pull the ruined stockings over my knees.

I gasped at what I saw. My knees were swollen and a very strange colour.

"My, oh my, how are you not in excruciating pain right now? Poor girl, I'll get to work right away" Carlisle began probing at my knees. "Why didn't you think to come here sooner?" he begged an answer.

"I don't really like hospitals" I put it plainly

"May I ask why" he implored as he continued to grab things around the room to fix up my swellings. The moment I felt an ice pack rest on my knees I felt myself loosening up. Before I could stop myself I began explaining my life to the poor man.

"I was in a car accident when I was younger and it was a traumatic time for me. I had years of physiotherapy to learn how to walk properly again"

"Which would explain the intense scarring here" he pointed out just as plainly

I smiled at him and nodded.

"May I ask what happened?"

"We were coming home early from a vacation because my parents were fighting, my mother wasn't concentrating on the road and the car swerved and well I don't remember much after that. Apart from looking down in a hospital room and seeing the horrific state of my knees. They were completely torn apart but that could be my naïve eyes re-telling the story. Everything healed with time but I received quite substantial nerve damage which the doctors told me would never improve and then of course the news that my parents were divorcing" word vomit kept tumbling onto the bed.

I felt so comfortable around Edward's father and it shocked me, compared to Edward, his father was the nicest person on earth. Edward really didn't seem related to him at all.

"This would explain why you're not crying right now!" He looked at me wide eyed and I giggled, thankful that he hadn't pitied me for the loss of my parent's relationship.

"I think so!"

"I know I'm stating the obvious" he smiled and chuckled along with me.

"I feel the pain and it hurts to walk but it feels numb too"

"Thank you for telling me, you do realise this brings up a complication for us!" he looked serious for a few beats until he smiled again, "no more Edward bossing you around at work, however will he cope! You'll be off for a while with this injury!" he chuckled

"Thank the lord" I hazarded a light hearted remark back, hoping Edward wasn't outside the door ready to fire my ass.

"That's my girl" he complimented back.

Did I mention how much I love Edward's father?

EPOV

I paced my father's office, fuming.

Everything was going fine. She was wearing the shirt; check. She was happy; check. She said thank you; check. We were hitting it off FINALLY; check. Then my father went and rubbed her shoulder. The overwhelming jealousy that flourished through my body soared into my heart and anger projected itself almost instantaneously.

I had gone from perhaps one of the biggest accomplishments of my life; being happy that a girl was wearing _my_ shirt, to calling her 'staff' in the next sentence.

I didn't mean it of course I didn't. I mean she _is_ staff! But she is also deliciously stubborn and beautiful and so heart breaking-ly thoughtful.

_To think that my father is touching her legs right now when I should be the only person touching her! Well... I mean no, I don't have those rights or anything, and I don't even want her. I don't!_

_Oh GOD DAMNIT_

_Why did I give her that damn shirt, now it's just going to remind me of her!? Would that be such a bad thing? Who knows! Who knows why she took the shirt in the first place anyway!?_

_To cover her dignity obviously! She doesn't want you or your shirt; she just didn't want to be half naked! This was your fault to begin with; if you had just left her alone she would have been fine! I can't leave her alone god damnit. Why can't I leave her alone?!_

I continued to pace and began worrying about what would happen after her treatment. Would I take her home? Would she want me to take her home? I could just ask my father to take her home and have it done with. I wanted her to be in my car with me again before the day was through. I needed to apologise for calling her staff, I shouldn't have done that. She is more than staff, I don't know how or why or what the hell I am thinking but she is so much more than staff! I felt comfortable laughing with her. I haven't laughed with anyone in a long time.

Being away from my family made me a shell of a man I know that and I'm just as ashamed as I should be. I don't contact my mother often because she is always desperate to set me up with someone that her friends' friends know!

Seeing my father made me both relaxed and agitated at the same time. Of course his job comes first, but I at least wanted some attention. Why can't anything just be simple?!

I sat down at his desk exacerbated by the whole ordeal, spinning slightly on his chair I eyed her tattered bag that I had thrown on the desk the moment I walked into his office. Pausing on the chair I dragged it myself forward using my feet and grabbed the bag without a second thought.

Files, files, files, more files, diary, planner, files, files, letters, letters, photograph, files

Wait…

She had more photographs?

I grabbed for the soft thick paper and pulled it out gently, this photo equally blew my mind.

It was her eyes that hit me first. A pair of shining blue eyes was boring into my soul and I felt as if I couldn't look away. This photo was of a little black haired girl with beautiful waves shaping her full and adorable face. She was wearing a beautiful yellow summer dress and tiny beautiful shiny 'Mary Jane's'. A floppy daisy was positioned in her hair. Her cheeks were rosy and her lips parted, small white teeth poking out from under her top lip.

This photograph was stunning; the girl was in the same sort of area as the other photo I had seen. I began connecting the dots. Bella must be a photographer of some sorts. She was a fantastic one at that. I rifled through the bag to see if I could find anything else, to my surprise there was one more. One of the black haired girl in the photo I already had, she was cradling the little black hair girl tightly. It was clear from their smiles and hair that they were mother and daughter. I was stunned into silence as I viewed this thing in my hands.

I had always dreamt of being a father when I was younger. I wanted to have the joy of looking after my children while my wife nursed our newest born. I wanted the picket fence and the cute dog that guarded our babies with its life.

I hadn't wanted those things in a long time however. As soon as Vicky got her paws on my mind she made the whole idea of a happily ever after laughable. She would constantly berate me for gushing over a new born baby being shown on the television and tell me to grow up. I listened to her of course I did I wanted someone. I thought I wanted her. I thought she was the one. I couldn't have been more wrong.

Maybe there was more to Bella than met the eyes. Maybe she wasn't just like everyone else. Holding these photos in my hand began to open my mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking when she took these photos. I wanted to share that with her.

A loud cough brought me out of my reverie.

"Snooping around in a lady's bag is very out of character for you Son" my father's voice amused yet serious beckoned me to snap my head up and look at him and trying not to be too embarrassed.

"I wasn't snooping" I shoved the pictures bag into the bag and pushed it away from me. My wall was slowly building itself back up again.

"I won't tell if you won't" he put his hands up in defence.

"Where is she?"

"Oh no you're concerned?" he asked narrowing his eyes, causing me to do the same thing.

He was _my_ father why was he treated her better?!

"She's my employee" I reassured

"She's wearing your college shirt!" he threw the wild card straight in my face

"She needed something to cover herself up!" I didn't let my façade slip

"So give her the blanket in your trunk!"

"Don't be ridiculous, the shirt was right there!" I protested, I would never throw a blanket at Bella

"Nice try son, but I'm not buying it. You're not in the playground anymore kid, you can't pull a girls hair to get her to like you!"

"I'm not pulling anything!" I looked at him in shock. He thought this was a kid's game!?

"You're pulling the wool over your own eyes Edward, you know it."

I sighed, tired of him always telling me to let people in. I knew I would eventually have to otherwise I'd become a cat lady figure. But he knew how hard it was for me. It's like he doesn't even remember what happened sometimes.

"Where is Bella?" I asked trying to avoid the subject

"She's in her private room, I put a movie on for her and she's resting, until we've had our little chat"

"I don't want a little chat! Now does she want me to take her home or does she want the great seducer!"

My father was about to speak when he paused, only before erupting with laughter and shaking his head.

"That's it! That's why you were so strict with her! I was nice to her! Oh Edward Anthony green is not your colour!"

"Leave me alone dad!" I got up, grabbing the satchel on the way and moved to pass him in the doorway.

He was still laughing as I passed him

"Room 24b Edward! Call me about that drink!"

"Sure thing old man" I shouted back at him, still annoyed about his outburst.

_I was NOT jealous!_

_Why would I be jealous?!_

I managed to calm my breathing by the time I reached her room. Knocking softly I peered my head through to see her. She was sitting comfortably with her knees wrapped tightly in bandages. A fresh new pair of crutched rested against the wall beside her. She looked perfect.

Her smile dropped as she saw me however. A swiping pain shot through my chest as I interpreted her glare in the only way recognisable.

"Hi boss" she said bluntly

I entered the room sighing and sidled up next to her.

"I'm sorry for snapping"

The room was silent for a long while before I looked up to see her eyes looking back at me, stunned.

"What?" I asked

"You… you're apologising?!" she seemed dumbfounded

"Yes, I am capable you know"

"Now that's more like it" she retorted.

I sighed and lowered my head

"Its fine Sir, I'm staff, and I know that"

Her quiet voice broke my heart.

"You're not staff Bella"

"You're firing me?!" she exclaimed quicker than I speeding bullet

I looked up at her with utter bewilderment.

"No of course I'm not firing you!"

"Oh, sorry" she chuckled, relaxing back. "I'll wash this shirt tonight and return it to you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow you're not working Bella"

"Oh yeah, well Monday morning!"

"You're taking a week off Bella"

"I can't lose that money Sir!"

I thought about it carefully but it didn't take long to process. I trusted her not to make too many mistakes

"If you're not opposed to the idea, you can work from home I suppose. Bed rest and all that" I sounded so awkward I just wanted to jump out of the window.

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather do some form of work"

"Then it's settled"

Once again silence filled the room.

After a long time of listening to the film in the background she began rambling

"So falling on my dumb ass caused a Patella fracture on my right knee cap, my left ones just bruised. I should be back to work next week or so"

"A fracture like that makes you incapable to walk for 6-8 weeks Bella, you'll be working from home for half of that and I'll ensure a room is set for you to work in privately for the other duration, given the fact I haven't exactly made today the easiest day for you. And don't talk about yourself like that"

She looked stunned at me

"I'm sure I'll be fine Sir I can-"

"I'm sure you won't, so that's all there is to say"

I eyed up the professional casting on her knee and noticed my father's specialist bandage knot rounding off over her knees to allay for easier movement when it did come around to moving the leg. I smiled at the care my father gave to his patients.

"So am I all set to go home?" she interrupted when the air became thick again

"Yeah, let me help you?" I reached forward for her crutched but she made no attempt to move.

"Isn't your father taking me home?" those 6 words crushed my feelings all over again and I could feel the wall beginning to rise up despite my desires to keep it down as much as possible.

"If you would rather then I'll get him for you" I put the crutched back and moved to leave

"No, I didn't mean I wanted him to, I was just assuming you had better things to do"

I looked back at her. She was clutching the bottom of my old shirt in her elegant fingers and it made my emotions soar. I looked into her frightened timid eyes and knew this wasn't going to be an easy road.

But it was a road that I needed to traverse.

_**So what do you think?! Please review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**So heres the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!  
After last time I received a few reviews from people being slightly confused!  
The black haired girl in the picture with Bella is obviously Alice! And the smaller girl is obviously Alice's daughter (I wrote a description of the girl)**

**Some people thought that Bella had a daughter which is a big no no!**

**Please keep reading to find out what happens**

**BPOV**

I looked into his eyes and knew that he was overthinking whatever was going through his mind. He kept looking at my knees and it made me self-conscious. I knew he wasn't looking any higher, but the knowledge that I wasn't wearing stockings anymore made my shiver all over. Nobody had seen my body like this in a long time. Since Edward had made his views on my work outfit clear I managed to cover up every single day. I realised I was stalling when I looked up from my knees and saw Edward looking back into my eyes, he was handing the crutches out to me. I smiled, embarrassed at my delayed response and took them from him. I struggled to get out of the bed, looking at him briefly only to see him torn, his hands tight to him sides and his fists clenched.

I managed to get to the edge of the bed by myself and pulled myself up onto the crutches. I tried my hardest not to fall anywhere mainly to save my own embarrassment. I nearly stood perfectly if it wasn't for the fact my left crutch wasn't flat on the ground. As I put my weight on the crutch it slipped forward and so did I, I squeezed my eyes shut ready for the impact. Before I could cause any more damage to myself a strong pair of hands pulled me upright by my waist and a hard body collided with mine, making it stand straighter that ever before. I was frozen in place, gripping onto the crutches even though they weren't really touching the floor properly anymore.

I could feel Edward's breath on my face and his hands tightening on my waist. I couldn't yet bring myself to look at him.

"Open your eyes"

I shivered at his deep voice; it reverberated through me and gave me the confidence to obey.

Opening my eyes I saw his directly opposite mine. The deep green shade bore into my mind like nothing I've ever experienced. I wanted to kiss him.

Wait what?

Kiss him?!

I couldn't! I wouldn't!

**EPOV**

I wanted to kiss her. I needed to. Her soft lips were there, waiting for mine to meet them.

I tightened my hands on her waist again, loving the feeling of my clothes on her.

"I'm sorry" she finally spoke

The tension between us was becoming far too intense to be able to continue any conversation comfortably.

"I should probably... you know" I mumbled, not wanting to move away but needing to leave the hospital.

"Oh… yeah of course, I'll just um…" She began to adjust her crutches on the ground securely. When I was assured they were safe on the floor I slowly and regrettably let go of her perfect waist.

_Don't get too ahead of yourself; you remember what happened last time!_

We looked at each other uncomfortably one more time before heading out to the car.

The car journey was quieter than before and I didn't have a clue what to say.

**BPOV**

After being settled in the car and telling him where I needed to be dropped off, I felt much more secure. I wasn't looking at him anymore which was a relief. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to control myself if I looked at him in the eyes again.

"Did I do something wrong?" Suddenly he spoke, it shocked me but it felt good to hear his voice again

"No, I'm sorry" I replied pathetically

"Then why aren't you speaking?" he retorted intently

I didn't know what to say so I just remained quiet for a while until I could think of something to reply with… nothing came.

"You don't have to give me the shirt back you know, you seem to like it a lot" I noticed his eyes flicked down to my hands which were absentmindedly playing with the seams of the shirt, gripping it in my hands.

"Oh, no I couldn't I mean it's _the_ shirt" I spoke before my mind could help itself

Silence filled the car and I knew I had slipped up. My eyes widened at my hands and I froze completely when I heard his sharp intake of air.

"What did you just say?" he reiterated. The tension in the car building with the cold tone of his voice.

"Oh nothing just that it's your shirt, so it's not mine and I'll give it back to you right away because it's not mine and you let me borrow it and well it's not mine it's yours and I ju-" I rambled incessantly trying to fill up time before I arrived at my destination

"You didn't say _my_ shirt. You said _the _shirt. Why did you choose those words Isabella" he spoke in a cold and calculated tone. His hands gripped the steering wheel and I shivered in fear at what would happen next.

"I didn't say that, I just meant it's yours it's not mine an-" I continued, too scared to say anything else

"STOP!" he shouted loudly, making me jump and grip onto the offending shirt tighter than ever before

Silence filled the car again and I recognised where we were, I knew that I would be out of the car soon enough. I hoped that he would leave it until I was able to escape.

Thankfully nothing else was said until we pulled up to my apartment. I wanted to jump out and run but as soon as my hands grasped for my crutches, his hand flew and pressed the internal locking system.

I was trapped. So close to home yet in so much trouble.

"Now are you going to tell me the truth?" he implored, still furious and gripping onto the steering wheel once again.

"I … please don't be angry with me Edwar-" I began shakily talking before he interrupted me again

"JUST. !" I could hear the fury in his voice and I didn't want to delay any longer.

"He told me not to say anything, please don't be angry at him it's my fault it really is" I rambled expecting to be interrupted but only meeting silence

I heard him laugh quietly beside me and hazarded a glance only to see him lowering his head and shaking it, his eyes clenched shut.

"What did he say to you" he demanded quietly still angry

"Just that you don't give out clothes willingly and that I must mean something to you for you to have given it to me… but I don't believe it Edward, I know how you think about me. Even more so now, just please don't blame your father he's such a nice man!" after my speech I noticed him lift his head slightly

"Did he say anything else, about the shirt?"

"Um, something about it not being his story to tell and that if I wanted to know, to ask you. But I don't want to know anything, in fact… here" I began taking the shirt off. Not wanting to have to be in any debt to him. He scared the living daylights out of me and I didn't want to have to be subject to that, over a shirt.

"What are you doing?" he asked, briefly looking at me

I had fully taken the shirt off now and threw it into his lap, his head snapped down and looked at it immediately. I grabbed my shirt together and began to grab my belongings. I clawed at the lock trying to get it to open and failed many times cursing under my breath.

**EPOV**

I watched her struggling with the lock and couldn't help but feel guilty. She wanted to get as far away as possible. I looked back down to my lap at the shirt. It looked exactly how I had found it in the trash that night. I knew then that I couldn't throw something away that meant so much to me. Even if it did make me a pussy, I would keep hold of it. That was something that was a hard lesson to learn after everything happened.

"Stop it Isabella" I begged quietly, she didn't hear and still tried pulling at the lock to get out.

"Isabella please" I begged again, nothing.

"Isabella!" I exclaimed louder causing her to jump a little. A shot hit straight into my heart and my throat dropped. I hated making her feel this way. I looked at her, trying to hold her shirt together, her smooth and perfect stomach appearing, her bruised and bandaged legs shaking. Her face was hidden from me. She looked so pathetic and it was all my fault.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done anything, I know what you think of me, please, just let me go!" she begged quietly, I could hear her voice halting.

"You don't need to apologise Isabella, you have no idea how I think of you, just please look at me!" I begged back, wanting to atone for my outburst.

"I can't" she confessed quietly

"Why not?" I asked curiously

She didn't reply and I knew what I needed to do.

I took the shirt in my hands and offered it to her. She automatically refused but I wouldn't accept that.

I pulled the shirt over her head and reached for her arm to put through one of the sleeves. She wouldn't co-operate.

"Please Bella, don't leave the car looking like that, I can't protect you if I'm not here"

She laughed under her breath, I knew best to ignore it rather than antagonise the situation.

She unwillingly put the shirt back on. Still leaning into the car door.

"Look Bella I'm sorry I got angry, I wish I could explain but… it's hard for me" I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't. "Let me help you" I reached forward for her satchel but she pulled it the other way. The clasp snapped open and all of her paperwork fell out.

She gasped loudly when a photograph revealed itself and snatched it back away. I reached at the same time for the exact same thing. Her hands viciously slapped at mine when they touched the photograph and I looked at her.

"Bella, I'm trying to help, what's the problem, I've seen them befo-" I confessed, realising that I'd just made the very same mistake she did

Her head snapped up to mine and her eyes looked shocked beyond belief.

"What?!" she was aghast

"I mean, it's just a picture isn't it" I tried to scramble together some discretion for my behaviour and failed.

"You've seen them before?! How?!" she implored, clutching her bag and filed to her chest tightly.

"I may have looked once or twice… I mean, no harm done right?!" I hoped that would suffice. My way with words was failing me.

The atmosphere in the car had entirely changed from earlier; it was the exact opposite actually. I now wanted to jump out of the car while she was trapping me.

"No harm done?! You went through my bag, Edward! How dare you!?" she was very angry

"If it's any consolation I like them!" I tried again

"It is NO consolation at ALL! I can't believe you would invade my privacy like that! You're my boss Edward, you have no right to go through my personal belongings! How could you!" she was outraged and snapping at me as I had before.

I started to think about my actions and how people might feel in this situation when I'm the one shouting. I didn't like it and it was a huge wake up call to me.

"Please calm down Bella, there's no need to be this angry!" I begged

"CALM DOWN!? That's rich coming from the hulk himself! Not ten minutes ago were you hurling words at me for talking to your father! No need to be this angry?! How about the hundreds of times you treating me like shit and kicked me to the bottom of the barrel just because you've been having a bad day! Not once did I ever reprimand you, I just took it because I'm your employee! That's all I am after all! Isn't that right _Sir_! And that's all I'll _ever_ be!"

She lunged over quickly and flicked the switch to unlock the car and before I could say another word she was half way up her drive and punching in the code to open the front door to her apartment!

I jumped out of the car when the shock had finally worn off and quickly ran up the drive after her, locking my car only as I'd just slipped through the closing door she had opened.

I listened for the elevator and followed the stairs, halting at every level to hear if it was still going.

I needed to get to her and apologise_ now_!

**BPOV**

I couldn't _believe_ the audacity!

How can he be so hot and cold and then have the cheek to tell ME to calm down when he goes through my private property! I hobbled out of the elevator and struggled with my keys at my front door. I could hear his pathetic ass storming up the stairs after me. Frankly I never wanted to see the man again. Just as I was about to shut my front door an expensive shoe stuck its way in the gap and the door was wrenched open but none other than an out of breath asshole of a boss.

"Please, let me apologise Bella!"

"Oh so it's definitely Bella now, you're in a good mood with me so it's Bella, I'm not Isabella or _Staff_ anymore huh!" I frowned and threw it back at him.

"I fucked up! I know! Please let me at least try and talk to you!"

"I don't want to know sir! I'm in a lot of pain and I just want to go to bed!"

"Let me help you into bed at least" he simply stated

I felt like I'd been slapped in the face

"Oh really!" I laughed back at him!

"No! I didn't mean it like that! Please just let me explain! I'll tell you everything"

"Good afternoon Sir" I slammed the door shut, his foot was already removed so I didn't cause him any harm unfortunately.

I just wanted to crawl away and die in a hole.

Why was everything so hard for me!

**EPOV**

I slumped against her door and hit my head with my hands multiple times

"Idiot! Idiot! idiot!" I moaned frustrated at my actions

Victoria had often slammed doors in my face but it was never _my _fault before. Now that it was I felt horrified at my actions. My father raised me better than this. Better than to talk to girls like that.

I knew better than to shout at Bella whenever I was annoyed but I couldn't help it. It just annoyed me that I wasn't in control of every situation. That she had control over me and my feelings. Of course she did! I didn't like but I did in another sense. I wanted her to want to talk to me. I wanted her to wear my shirt!

My shirt.

That stupid fucking shirt is involved in every single fucking trouble I've had. Why didn't I just throw the damn thing away.

I needed to talk to Bella and apologise for everything

Apologise for my actions

Apologise for every bad thing I've ever said.

A girl hasn't made me feel this desperate and pathetic since Victoria. And this time around, I'm not ashamed to feel those things. It's a driving force for me, it's helping me to try and resolve everything.

I want resolve everything. I need to. For the same of Bella's welfare and my peace of mind I needed to fix things.

The sound of soft crying from behind the door I was leaning against tore my heart open.

I would never make my Bella cry again.

**Right theres another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who read my last chapter! I reached about 200 views in the first half hour alone! Please review if you have time I know how frustrating it can be to review but I'd love to read what you think of my characters! Please everyone stop hating on Edward! He has at least shown a fraction of heart hasn't he? Just be patient with him, this story has hardly begun!**

**BPOV**

I struggled to walk through my apartment comfortably on these crutches. Luckily I didn't have any stairs or slopes to cause myself any more mischief than necessary; I made sure of that when I started renting. I was clumsy enough with my feet both firmly on the floor I didn't need steps to make my life more challenging.

I slumped hopelessly against my sofa and looked up at the wall in front of me, the photos of my mother and father hung on the wall as they have since I moved in. I had taken both of the photos myself.

My mother was holding my step brother and tickling him while he laughed, her new husband sat behind her cuddling her tightly. I felt a pang of sadness in my heart for wishing she was still around and had stuck by our family. Looking in her eyes I knew however that she was the happy again where she was in her new life, and who was I to judge that.

Looking at the photo of my father I started sobbing uncontrollably. I wished he were here. He would chase after Edward, grasping his gun in his belt making Edward know exactly who was boss. I knew that I had to be strong for my father; he had saved up the money to send me to college and send me away to Chicago to get a proper job with a proper income. He was so set on getting me out of Forks; he didn't want me to resent him the way my mother did. Not that I ever could resent my father, I never ever would.

I cried until I felt exhausted, which didn't take very long considering the day I had had. I set my satchel on my coffee table and managed to struggle up to my feet. Hobbling to my bedroom I noticed a shadow at the bottom of my front door. I hobbled softly towards it, confused about what was blocking my doorway. Had I dropped something on my way in?

As I got closer I saw it moved briefly and my breath caught in my throat when I heard his voice.

"Bella?" he spoke softly, his voice sounded rough.

I chose to ignore him. He had gone through my personal belongings, I didn't care that he was sat here at my front door asking for attention.

"Bella please" he implored, I saw the shadow move and heard his hands thump on the front door, startling me a little bit. He didn't seem angry in the slightly, just desperate.

"I know you're there Bella, just please listen to me"

I ignored him still, standing as still as possible to try and get him to walk away. A long time passed before he finally readjusted his position and spoke again. This time, to himself.

"Now you're imagining her, brilliant Edward you _idiot_."

I smiled slightly to myself; he at least got one thing right about himself. He did have the tendency to be an idiot at times.

"Why can't I leave?"

His words confused me; he didn't actually care about me, everyday up until now and especially today just proved how he felt about me. He saw me as someone he could toy with and put down whenever he was bored or needed to vent.

"You can't leave Edward, not until you know she is okay"

His shadow changed once again to the position it was in when I originally saw it. His hands back on the floor and I knew he would be determined to stay there. I couldn't let him stay in front of my door all night; my landlord would go ballistic if he thought I had squatters.

I hobbled back to my living room and grabbed a post it from my desk, scribbling on it quickly, I hobbled back to the door and dropped it on the floor, pushing it under the door using my crutch.

I heard him mumble something then I saw his shadow snatch up the post it that had been poking underneath my door a little still.

"Thank you" he said sadly and quietly before getting up and leaving my apartment block. I hobbled back to my bedroom just in time to see him clutch the note to his chest and get into his car before driving off down the road slower than I've ever seen him drive before.

As I collapsed on my bed and started disrobing I began to think about my boss and how confusing my life had become.

I knew that he had some animosity towards me or he wouldn't treat me like trash every single day. But today was slightly different, he did show niceties in some aspects I mean he drove me to hospital, his father gave me the nicest treatment I've ever received at a hospital and he did bring me safely home.

But then to think about it he also called me staff, he threw abuse at me and turned hulk in the car. He has been very snapped and cruel in the past, physically injured me ... well it was a tiny bruise but I guess it still mattered… not that I care in the slightest.

I really didn't know what to think about him. He was of course devastatingly handsome but I would never be able to feel anything for him other than nervousness. He would and could explode at any minute and I definitely had first-hand experience of that happening. I wanted to trust him but I knew he had to do something to prove it. I needed to get in contact with him at some point to talk about working during my recovery time. I really didn't want to be the one to make the call. I just wanted to sleep and forget how tempestuous and hard my life had become.

I rested my head down on my pillow and slowly but surely sleep took me.

**EPOV**

I held the note in my hands tightly as I pulled into my driveway. I read it again

_I'm okay, go home_

It wasn't much but it was enough to let me know she had heard my external monologue. I blushed at the thought and automatically had to simmer down as I realised that she had let me sit there outside her door like an idiot when she could have let me in and talked to me like an adult!

I couldn't let myself get angry at her again. I was turning over a new leaf; I had to, for the sake of both of us. I wanted her to know that I needed to be a better person and I would try with all of my might to achieve that. I wanted to prove that I could be the best person I was brought up to be.

I walked up my pathway and heard my neighbour's voice instantly.

"Bad day dear?" her sweet voice echoed through the empty street.

I looked towards her and had to shield the sun from my eyes, I bought a house in a beautiful residential area where one would hope to raise a family. It had turned into me living on my own and being lonely every day while I see families happier by the minute passing my window, parents getting their children to wave at Mr Cullen. I would always wave back. I wouldn't lose that part of my heart.

The outside of my house was very welcoming and I hadn't let anybody inside for a long long time.

"It wasn't the best Mrs Robbins" I spoke back to my sweet neighbour. She was around 60 year old and lived with her husband. Her kids had long grown up and left home to be having their own children. I wanted that life.

"Chin up sweet boy, I'm sure there's a beautiful girl out there ready to make you a happy man!" she winked at me and I couldn't help by smile.

"Let's hope so eh" the only thing I could say back to her was open ended.

It bothered me slightly that as soon as she explained that there was a beautiful girl for me out there, I automatically thought of Bella. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. I didn't have the right to think of her like that. Before the lovely old lady could say anything else I waved and entered my home.

And remembered exactly why I didn't like living here.

My home was cold and unwelcoming for a reason. Anyone that came in left pretty quickly and that's the way I had decorated it on purpose. Everything was white and there was one of everything. One dining set, one dining chair, one armchair, one towel one toothbrush. Everything was made for one in this house. Nobody felt welcome, not even me.

I sat down on my armchair and already knew I wanted to go straight to bed. Getting up and walking to my bed I put my note from Bella down on my bedside table and sat on the edge of my bed. I rubbed my face and began undressing. Pulling my phone out from my breast pocket and putting it on my bed.

When I was just in my underwear I slipped under the sheets and stared at the blank lock screen of my phone. Pressing unlock I noticed that I had missed calls and texts from Tanya and sluts at work. Also a text from my father. I automatically deleted anything from any woman; I didn't need that shit on my phone. I didn't even have their numbers saved I just recognised them because of the amount of times they did text me. I read my father's message

_Hey son, I trust Isabella got home safely and that you looked after her to the best of your abilities. Come for a drink with me soon, before I leave for home. I wish you would visit your family more. We miss you terribly. Be safe x_

I smiled and typed out a quick reply before turning on my side and holding my phone in front of me.

I wished I had the files from work on me to get Bella's number. I didn't have anyone's number but family on my phone. Everybody had this number as it is my work phone aswell as my personal phone. I don't have much of a personal life so I killed two birds with one stone by getting one phone.

I began thinking over everything that had happened since I had known Bella and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Monday**

**BPOV**

I sat nervously on my bed with my laptop on my legs, hovering over the email address for Edward and wondering whether or not to email him to ask for my work. I had waited and stuck to my word all weekend by not contacting him, and armed with my sick note I would stay in bed for another couple of weeks. I was bored already.

I wanted someone to talk to, I grabbed my laptop and powered it up and opened my emails. I began writing

To: AliMasen

Sender: BellaSwan

_Hey Ali, lord have I got a story to tell you_

_It all happened a few days ago… _

I continued writing until my hands were tired and the story of my dreadful weekend was done! I hit send straight away and waited for a reply. It didn't take her longer than 5 minutes to log into our chat room and start typing.

Alice: _You have GOT to be kidding me B!_

Bella: _I swear all of it happened; I'm lying in bed right now with my legs bandaged up!_

Alice: _What are you going to do about him B?!_

Bella: _I don't know, I mean sometimes he can be the sweetest guy. We were chatting in his car on the way to the hospital and talking about his parents and he was just so lovely to be around, seriously you would agree with me_

Alice: _But he's a lunatic right?_

Bella: _He's not a lunatic but I mean yeah he went through my bag! That pissed me off so much!_

Ali: _Why, did you leave your vibrator in there or something?_

Bella: _ALICE! NO!_

Alice: _I'm just asking Bells! Seriously that stuff happens_

Bella: _ I really don't want to know Ali, just listen! He went through my things_

Alice: _yeah okay that's pretty low but what did he see that annoyed you so much!_

Bella: _My photographs!_

Alice: _Are we seriously talking about this again Bella, get over it! You're meant to be selling these prints and you can't even handle people looking at them!_

Bella: _It's private stuff Ali!_

Alice: _No it isn't! They're so beautiful, people NEED to see them girl!_

Bella: _Not him!_

Alice: _Why?!_

Bella: _I just don't want him to see them!_

Alice: _Yes but I don't understand why you don't want him to_

Bella: _Can you just drop it okay!_

Alice: _wait a minute_

Bella: _what_

Alice: _YOU LOVE HIM_

Bella: _Oh god, Alice no I don't!_

Alice: _You totally love him! You're worried about what he will think when he sees them! You're embarrassed! Ha classic Bella _

Bella: _Oh please Alice, I don't love him! He's attractive sure but I don't want to be in a relationship with the hulk!_

Alice: _Who said anything about a relationship? Why don't you just have sex with him and then you won't be worried anymore!_

Bella: _Okay now I know you have lost it, what would you do is Lilliane saw what you were saying on here!_

Alice: _Oh please, Lill is 3 years old and she's in the garden playing with her tea set right now, I'm watching her through the window!_

Bella: _I miss her_

Alice: _And we ALL miss you Bella now back to your boss!_

Bella: _ I'm not having sex with him Alice, he's volatile. If I'm honest he scares me a bit!_

Alice: _Like genuinely scares you?_

Bella: _Yes!_

Alice: _Okay then, well maybe you just need to let him make it up to you! I mean he did invade your privacy!_

Bella: _How can I get him to make it up to me?_

Alice: _Well don't tell him for a start! Make him work for it. Did he seem super pissed off when you passed him the note?_

Bella: _he said thank you_

Alice: _in a pissy way?_

Bella: _no in a really sad way_

Alice: _aha! Then you might not have to make him make it up to you, he might just be planning it himself!_

Bella: _I don't think so, he's not really that sort of person_

Alice: _Sure, just keep your eye out Bella; you always were one to miss an opportunity!_

Bella: _I'll try _

Alice: _OOP! Must dash my beautiful friend, Lillianne just put the cat in her play oven! Love you, talk soon! Xxx_

_**Alice has left the chat room**_

I laughed to myself imagining Lillianne doing that and Alice running down the garden after her.

I really did miss them back at home; I wanted to visit them soon. Obviously I couldn't like this, but I would visit them soon.

Just as I was planning how to travel all the way back to Forks I heard the engine of my truck getting closer. Seriously you could hear it a mile away and I knew it was mine. I pushed myself to a sitting position and pulled the closest thing to me over my head

It would be Edward's shirt wouldn't it.

And sure enough I see my truck in my parking spot at the front of the apartment block. I notice Edward in the driving seat and automatically gasp. He couldn't see me like this!

All I was wearing was his shirt!

I hobbled over to my dresser and pulled out some black shorts and put them on the floor manoeuvring them up my legs. As I was finally dressed I heard a knock at my front door. Avoiding looking out of the window altogether I hobbled through my bedroom and into the hallway, seeing a shadow underneath the door. When I heard footsteps walk away I got confused.

I walked as fast as I could to the door and opened it.

What I saw shocked me.

A bag on the left, filled with files and a long note settled on top with my memory stick of clients. I knew it was the work I had left on my desk. He had brought it for me.

On the right of the bag was something altogether shocking. A small hamper full of bandages and first aid stuff, confectionary, a few movies, muffins and on top, a single white rose with a ribbon on it. I manoeuvred the things inside my apartment, dumping the bag of work on my bed and gently placing the hamper down next to it. I ditched my crutches letting them fall on the floor and grabbed my rose before walking to the window.

I drew the curtains fully, revealing my huge floor to ceiling window and saw Edward retreating with his head down. He left my truck where it was, making sure it was locked and then headed in the opposite direction. Walking away.

I was sure he would continue but he paused for a moment, turning slowly and looked directly up at me.

I saw his eyes wander over my body and his breath catch before he looked at the rose and smiled. He slowly looked into my face and what I saw was breath taking. His eyes looked so much brighter than I had ever seen them before. He bit his lip and furrowed him brow slightly which made me realise I still had the stupid confused look on my face.

I had to let him know I appreciated the effort.

I brought the rose up to my nose and inhaled softly, gushing over the smell and I couldn't help but smile wider than I have in a long time. He saw my smile and smiled back.

I nodded to him and brought the rose back down.

He nodded back slightly before turning and walking away. His head still looking at the ground.

I turned and looked at everything on my bed.

_What the hell am I going to do now_

**What did you think? PLEASE review it only takes a minute I would love you forever!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry i took so long to update this chapter i've been crazy busy and couldn't quite pull myself away from READING fanfiction to actually finish writing any of mine!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a joy to write**

Chapter 9

BPOV

I sat in bed typing all of the information needed for the client's specific cases and transferring the information onto a database that Edward made publically available for only me to access. This is something that halved my workload as I could simply log in and retrace all of the clients I had already worked through and access the integral information needed to finalise a date on their cases.

This is what I'd been doing, every day, not letting up and not having a day off. I didn't want to. As soon as I'd put the laptop to the side even just to go to the bathroom my mind wandered to Edward. My eyes struggled to stay on my computer screen as it was and not wander to the bulging basket of goodies he left for me or the beautiful rose that has sat in water on my bedside table this whole time.

My knees are improving; I can walk around without my crutches but not for long and only if I hold the walls for support. The swelling had gone down and I could now just about wiggle my knee around to get it free from the sweaty confines of its cast.

I hadn't seen Edward again but he did give me his personal email address when he sent me the information for the database. I had yet to contact him on it but it stared me out every time I logged into my email to try and see if I had any updates from Alice. I wanted to know if he was thinking of me like I was of him.

After feeling lightheaded from staring at my computer screen for so long I decided enough was enough for work and I would treat myself to a nap. I folded the laptop shut and pushed it away from me, adjusting my sheets and pillows to let my hair fan out and my knee breathe. As I drifted off into sleep I couldn't help but think of my boss.

I wanted to talk to him and to thank him for my gifts but I couldn't, I just couldn't bring myself to forgive him completely for snooping around in my bag. I knew my photographs were going to be public eventually if I wanted to make any money out of the art but I wanted to be the one to decide when they would go public… and at least control the majority of people who saw them first!

Alice knew I loved photography from a young age, I would follow her around taking pictures of her with an imaginary camera and she of course would love it, putting on fashion shows for me and dressing up. It was the only way I could get out of dressing up too! I loved taking pictures of her when we were teenagers, she was the perfect model, and when she married Jasper I photographed the whole thing. The weeks running up to it, the day itself and even some of the honeymoon, when it started getting PG13 I put my camera away and headed to the bar of course.

The photographs I had in my satchel were the ones I was planning to get blown up to canvas size and be sent off for Alice's upcoming birthday. It was going to be a personal gift; she hadn't even seen the photos herself yet. I wanted it to be a union between best friends, now it was a union between best friends and a nosy boss.

I didn't know what to think.

He didn't insult them! He was complimentary but it didn't matter! It was the principle!

'_Too stubborn'_ my mother would say, come to think of it so would Alice.

And so the thoughts swirled around getting more and more complicated as I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

My coffee was staring at me, getting cold, the milk starting to separate from the insane heat in my office. I couldn't wear a jacket in weather like this but the only hindrance was that it encouraged all of the sluts who work here to fawn after me like I'm the last human in a zombie apocalypse. Man I wish this was a zombie apocalypse then I could take them all out and say it was for the good of mankind. I really needed to hire some dudes.

It didn't help that Tanya saw the heat as more of an excuse to dress like a street walker. I couldn't try to address the clothing issue as she only saw it as me trying to make a move on her.

I couldn't win.

I didn't want that coffee. I wanted some time off.

Fuck it. I'm having a fortnight off. There I've declared it.

We wouldn't be getting any new clients this time of year and the busy season won't start for months. I'm taking the time off.

I began to gather up my belongings and headed out of the office. Before I reached the door my heart leaped into my throat when I realised what I'd forgotten.

_The photo_

I knew she would kill me. Genuinely tear me limb from limb if she knew I had it but I couldn't give it back.

My mind had been on Bella these past weeks anyway. She wouldn't be back to work for another 4 weeks and I couldn't stand to be in the office without her presence. I know I treated her badly but she was a distraction from the whores in the office. I mean I treated her like a whore yeah... and I suppose acted like she was a whore... but she was just a distraction from the real whores… yeah I'll convince myself with that one so I don't realise what a total asshole I've been to an innocent bystander.

I put the beautiful photograph away in my patched up briefcase and headed out. Ignoring every word Tanya said and slapping a notice of my holiday on her desk. She called after me but I continued to walk out of the building. Passing the scratch in the marble flooring I smiled to myself and headed down the stairs that held such a striking memory in my head.

Jumping in my car with the biggest smile I've had since I saw Bella at her window those 3 weeks ago I started the engine, only to completely stop my movements all together when a flash of white caught my eye. The only thing I could hear was the steady hum of the engine as I reached between the passenger seat and the gearstick to manoeuvre the fabric from its hiding place.

Pulling it into my eye line I noticed the blood stains dried and impossibly poignant contrasting with the white. Moving it around in my hands I noticed the torn buttons and the make-up stains.

I had made those stains, I had crashed into Bella's life like a whirlwind and I expected her to forgive me with a stupid rose and some store bought muffins. Who was I kidding? I could dress it up as I liked and act like I knew what was best for the woman but I knew nothing. I couldn't even bring myself to go home with the reality of what faced me there. I had nothing. Just a cold house with a lot of bad memories. An empty life and a fake heart.

Just as I began feeling sorry for myself my phone rang loudly, pulling me out of my reverie.

_**DAD**_

_**Answer End call**_

As my thumb hovered over 'End call' I remembered what he had said to me in the hospital and I thumbed 'Answer' before I could change my mind again. Bringing the handset to my ear I took a deep breath.

"_Hey Son, how are you?"  
"I'm okay Dad how about you?"  
"I'm okay, tired from the hospital but what can you do! How about that drink tonight, I'm flying back home tomorrow morning and would love to spend some quality time with you before I go!"  
"I don't know dad, I would love to it's just I'm not great company at the moment, I've just got a lot going on in my head what with the Bella situ-"  
"Oh yes! How is Bella, recovering well I hope. Please tell me you haven't shouted at the poor girl again she doesn't deserve it you know! Not all women are like her you know son!"  
"Dad! I don't want to talk about tha-"  
"Oop Son, must dash your mother is using the Skype to talk to me and she gets impatient if I don't pick up straight away. The Irish Tavern 7oclock don't be late son, take care of yourself until then"  
"Dad wai-"  
__**call ended**_

"Dad?" I looked back at the phone and sighed. Looks like I'll be going out tonight after all.

Hearing my dad talk about Bella and automatically assume I had done something to upset her again actually hurt. And to hear him accuse me of comparing her to Vicky, well that just about tore me apart. Had I been treating her like that? I can't have! I didn't even want to think about it.

I don't know how long I sat waiting in the car thinking things over but before I knew it I had 5 hours to meet my father and I knew that in that time I _would_ see Bella. Even if she did tear me limb from limb.

My first stop was the florist to buy another white rose for her. Vicky always told me flowers were for corpses, but my mother told me otherwise whilst growing up and the look on Bella's face when she held her rose told me the truth.

Entering the flower shop I was hit by the beautiful scent and it reminded me of Bella, her light-hearted smile when she really let go and I wasn't attacking her accusations. I began searching for the roses not really looking where I was going when I bumped into something. A little girl around 4 or 5 started to fall to her bottom and without a second thought my arm swooped down to save her from her fall. I let her get her balance before removing my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" I said in earnest, bending down to her level

"Oh, it's k, mumma says that to me allllllllllllllll the time" she smiled a big smile

Having heard her little girl speak, the woman behind the counter spoke loudly towards us

"Molly what have I told you about bothering customers!" she chastised the small girl then looked to me, "I'm so sorry sir, I hope she didn't get in the way!"

Before I had a chance to admit that I had actually stood on the girl, Molly spoke up

"I didn't Mumma I swear!" she crossed her hands over her heart, "Please let me water the flowers some more, it's the bestest job and it's MY job!" she paced on the spot, squeezing her heart through her tiny chest.

"Okay little miss but If I see one toe out of line I will put your watering can on the top shelf and no choosing a flower for your bedroom" her mother looked at her with completely seriousness in her eyes causing the little girls jaw to drop and her eyes to bulge.

"I'll be good I'll be good I'll be good, see my toes are in line!" she pointed at her feet while they stood on tip toes.

Her mother smiled at me warmly, "Can I help you sir?"

Her daughter carried on watering the flowers and being careful not to spill any water on the fake grass carpet that the flower pots rested on.

"Yes actually, I came in here a few weeks ago and bought a single white rose, I was just wondering if you had any more of those" I asked eagerly

"I'm afraid we don't have any roses in season sir, not ones of a quality I'd like to sell anyway!" she said sadly

My heart dropped, I would have to think of something else to get her, I didn't know if chocolates were too cliché. I thanked the lady and started to walk out of the store.

"You must like a lady a lot to buy her a rose all by itself" a little quiet voice called out to me as I stepped out of the door.

I looked back to see Molly hiding behind the door out of sight of her mother.

"A flower by itself is better than a big bunch?" I asked her whispering and moving down to her level

"Mhmm!" she smiled like a Cheshire cat, "lots of boys come in here and buy huge huuuugeee bunches! Mumma always lets me guess what they are saying sorry for cause mumma said nobody needs that many flowers for love"

"Oh really" I thought about it whole heartedly, "and how many flowers do you think you need for love?"

She tip toed closer to me before whispering the word I was terrified to hear

"One" she pulled back and smiled widely at me

Love?! I couldn't! I wouldn't know how! I can't love anybody at the moment! It's just a flower!

"It's not _just_ a flower! Flowers mean things!" Molly huffed her little arms crossing and her eyebrows furrowing. I could sense a strop coming along.

I didn't even realise I had spoken out loud!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry, okay well your mother doesn't have any roses, not even one! So what am I supposed to buy?"

"Follow me!" she winked comically and tip toed back into the store, I followed willingly until she all of a sudden stopped me and put her little palm up in the air.

"Do you trust me?" she said, her face in complete seriousness

"Yes" I spoke without even thinking, a smile blossomed on my face naturally

"Then wait by mumma and I'll be back soon" and with that she dashed off through the store weaving and bobbing through the tiny aisles.

I walked over to the counter only to be greeted in shock by her mother

"Oh, hello again, I thought you had left us!" she smiled warmly, reminding me of my mother.

"A little lady convinced me to trust her" I said smiling, blushing slightly at being told what to do by a little girl

"Oh that little menace! I swear I'll take that watering can off of her one day! If I can catch her!" she scolded

"Oh no, no, no need for that. I really did need to buy a gift for somebody and your little angel convinced me to come back into your store. She's a credit to you, honestly!"

The woman blushed at my flattery, "thank you dear, she is something special!"

We only waited a few more seconds before little Molly came out of one of the aisles with a little handful of flowers. I didn't see what she had until she handed them to her mother behind the counter.

"Did you ask this gentleman what he wanted Molly or did you find these yourself?"

"He said he trusted me mumma, please please please show him!" she bounced behind the counter her little head popping into view with every jump.

"Okay, okay!" Her mother pulled a little stool beside her so Molly could jump up and rest her elbows on the counter.

"Are you ready?!" the little girl bounced about with anticipation.

I was beginning to feel the anticipation too when her mother brought her hand forward and showed me the selection.

I was blown away instantly. Although it was a small bunch, there in the bunch sat the most beautifully vibrant daisy I had ever seen. Surrounding it were an abundance of beautiful small pale blue flowers with yellow centres. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect. I loved them.

"They're perfect! I'll take them!"

Molly smiled beautifully as her mother smiled down at her before starting to delicately and intricately wrap the beautiful flowers. I was in such a hurry last time that I just requested the rose to be simple, her mother had wrapped some ribbon around it and I fled the shop leaving money on the counter. This time I let her do her magic.

She reached for a small strange thimble like object, slightly larger than a thimble and stretched out into a rectangular shape. She reached for a cupboard behind her and took out two old fashioned vials.

"Can I ask what that is?" I was astonished

"of course, it's plant feed specifically designed for each species of plant, you have two here so I need to blend them for the flowers to stay healthy for longer" I must have looked confused as Molly perked up, shouting out "it's potions!" causing her mother and I to laugh.

Her mother filled the small glass thimble thing? I don't know what it was! With a gently made mixture of the two vials before filling the rest with fresh cold water. The flowers were only small and could easily all fit in the palm of my hand. This was truly delicate work.

Her mother then gently placed the flowers in the thimble object and arranged them beautifully before wrapping the whole thing in a delicate white linen, synching it around the top of the thimble object and asking Molly which ribbon to choose. She chose white and yellow and handed them to her mother obediently who tied them beautifully around the synched area of linen.

"Perfect!" Molly declared as her mother turned it to face me

It truly was perfect, I loved them and I knew Bella would love them too.

"Thank you so much!" I complimented both of them whole heartedly.

"They are very beautiful flowers! Is that everything you would like?"

"Yes, and any flower your beautiful daughter would like too, add that to my bill!" Molly jumped up excitedly and ran over to a coveted spot in the corner where she pulled out a pale pink lily and dashed back to her spot on the stool.

"Thank you mister thank you so much!" she cuddled her flower and inhaled deeply

"That'll be £21.70 please sir" her mother smiled widely at her daughter.

I reached for my wallet and pulled out two £50 notes, pushing them towards her before taking my flowers and walking away. Her speech faltered as she called after me.

"Sorry if you misheard me sir I said £21.70, you gave me too much!" she came around the side of the counter

I put my hand up in front of me, "Oh well my mistake, keep the change!" I smiled at her and winked at Molly before walking out.

I was nearly away from the store when I heard a little voice call me back

Molly was standing outside the shop and I rushed back over telling her to go back inside and be safe.

"Don't you want to know what those meanings are mister?" she pointed up at my flowers while tightly holding her lily.

"Oh, I'd completely forgotten, yes, yes I do!" I bent down to her level once again

"The daisy means innocences! I chosed that one cause you didn't even realise you gave a girl a flower for love! And those oneses are called 'forget me nots', cause you look sad in your eyes, and if you 'esplain the reason why you gotted her the one flower she will never forget you mister! And I only got you a little amount of the flowers because it's your job to make the love get bigger, the flowers is just the first hop!"

By the time she had finished explaining I almost had tears in my eyes. How could nobody get through to me in so many years and a 4 year old could break my heart open and scoop out all the cynicism in just 10 minutes of knowing her.

"Thank you so much Molly, now go back to your mumma, I'll see you soon!" I ruffled her hair and she smiled at me before running off back to her mother demanding water for the new flower the nice man bought her.

I looked down at the flowers in my hand and almost ran back to the car.

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
